You Were Gone, But I Never Forgot
by HumidityDidIt
Summary: One night, Stephanie Plum went missing with no trace. How will Ranger and the men handle her disappearance? What about Trenton and the many people who know and love her? I am and will always be a Babe. I'm sorry to the Cupcakes and Helen fans.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is my first FanFic...and but I welcome and appreciate constructive criticism/critiques at anytime. I have no Beta, so all mistakes are mine to begrudge.

 **Disclaimer:** Also, I am not profiting or making any money from this as I have as my friends so lovingly call it "A Big Girl Job." Though I would like to thank JE for giving us this world.

 **Warning:** THIS IS MATURE CONTENT. Hopefully that drew your attention. This FanFic will cover some intense topics including but not limited to: Intense Situations (High Angst at times) Depression, and all in all just dealing with the heaps of crap adults shoulder everyday.

Now...Let's get on with the show!

* * *

Chapter One

Pensacola, Florida  
June 15, 2015  
0200

Pain. That was all she was aware of and all she had become since time started in her world. Pain encompassed her being, her existence and fear was its close friend.  
Her arms and legs were unresponsive even as blows struck her torso, back and continued lower until her screams and cries drowned out the unforgiving laughter mocking her.  
She could hear her blood pumping, the pounding of her heart made her chest hurt and her blood pooling beneath her made her nudity difficult to ignore.

 _How did this happen?_ She once again wondered to herself. When she tried to remember there was nothing, just the suffering her body endured.

"Help, please stop," She croaked as she attempted to open her eyes, the swelling preventing and the dark room she found herself in prevented her from grasping her full injuries.  
Silence was the answer to her pleas. The beating stopped as a single hand tightened around her throat. They wanted her to feel pure misery before offering a sweet relief of death.

Death was not what she wanted; she wanted to fight back and survive.

Fight back! Don't just take it! She demanded of herself but her body could not cooperate. Her screams were dying out as her hands dropped.

She could vaguely hear a voice trying to call to her, begging her to wake up as she bolted out of the bed.

"You're safe," Keith whispered, as he reached for her, tugging her back into the bed. She looked around the bedroom and relaxed slightly as she noticed the familiar dresser, closed doors for the closet and large bathroom. She allowed Keith to pull her back into the queen sized bed without protest. As her eyes adjusted to the lamp on her side table he had turned on she took in his features. Light brown hair that was normally jelled was sticking up and his boxers were visible as he pulled her onto the bed.

"Come here," Keith said as he gently pulled her into his arms.

"It was awful," She whispered, her voice breaking as she tried to pull away from him. His brown eyes bore into her and his toned chest seemed to tighten as he rubbed her back. Slowly, her sobs became cries finally succumbing to hiccups.

"Who would do this to me?" She was not expecting an answer.

"Diana," Keith began as gazed at him. His physical attractiveness was something many men and women swooned over, yet his personality and kindness were more appealing for Diana. This "surfer dude," as Diana so fondly referred to him as, was carefree to most. Diana was one of the few who truly knew the man beneath who had taken care of her after she crash landed in his life a decade before.

"I'm so sorry," He started again as he reached to touch her face. Diana flinched because she knew the extent of her injuries from her time with her captives. Her face had received cruelties most could not stand to stomach. Avoiding looking everyone in the eye was easy for her. She did not remember being any different.

"Stop, this will get better," Keith more forcibly stated as he gripped her arms to get her attention, pulling her up and onto his lap and situating them so he could lean against the headboard, "I'll leave the lights on. Otherwise, you might break me when you get up to take a piss," He teasingly said hoping to gain a smile. Diana laughed and mocked smacked him and she turned away. She was slightly worried about his reaction to what else she had to tell him.

"There is a positive to this," She began as excitement filled her. Diana's nightmare had sparked a memory which was a desire the doctors, Keith and herself had given up on years ago.

"And what would that be Darlin'?" He inquired, trying to hide the breath he was holding.

"I remembered my name," Diana quietly said, attempting to sound nonchalant and failed miserably.  
Keith sat up and moved Diana to face him, he wanted to see her face and the smile that rarely graced her face as she slowly began to realize all she had lost.

"What is your name?" He stopped himself from saying Diana as this was not her name. Not anymore.

Diana took a steady breath and ran a hand through her curly brown hair as her blue eyes appeared to shine with happiness, "Stephanie. My name is Stephanie."

Newmark, New Jersey  
June 15, 2015  
0300

"I'm worried about him Pierre," Maria whispered from her small kitchen. Her beige colored walls were freshly painted by her sons in an attempt to help her youngest son. She cast a glance towards the hallway which led to his bedroom. She knew he would be asleep due to the sedative she had been forcing him to take for months during his recovery. Maria tried to give her son his privacy and her desperation for understanding what happened was her only reason for calling Carlos' closest friend and confidant.

"We all are," Tank's solemn voice gave away much more than words could. He was still at the Trenton office finishing paperwork. He wanted to go home but since Little Girl's case appeared to be going nowhere things had gotten tense between him and Lula. They were not married because she refused to get married without Stephanie there to be her Maid of Honor. This had not bothered Tank in the beginning but now that they were all pushing Forty it was time to make a decision.

"How did this happen? How can someone just disappear for ten years?" Maria demanded as she slipped into rapid Spanish that Tank could not catch. The only words he could understand were "my little Carlos" and if this were any other situation he would've smiled a little.

Instead, Tank remained silent as Maria continued on her broken rant with tears more evident the longer she spoke. His real reasoning was he had no answer for her question. That question had shaken Rangeman to its core and it was not lost on him the significance of Maria's call. This was the day that Rangeman went into overdrive when it was discovered that Stephanie was missing. Carlos had taken the entire week off and Tank had ensure he was offline for the entire time.

Tank remembered it as if it just happened. Steph had no dangerous skips, in fact, she had finally agreed to some extra training once she dumped the cop and all of her skips had been returned to the station. She had no stalkers or even threats of any kind. Her car hadn't even exploded in months and Ranger had seen to it all bets about her were immediately terminated. All of that had made her disappearance so much more terrifying.

The worse part was as days turned into months than years and no body was found. Ranger had began to give out major duties of the company to the core team which allowed him more free time. He had more than earned it, but he became obsessed with tracking leads to find Steph. He even went on a couple of extremely dangerous missions right before his retirement just so he could make use of his government contacts. Every resource was utilized. And nothing happened.

The cop gave up within a year, none of Rangman was surprised to find out he had knocked up the mod princess he had been seeing on the side. They were all almost a little relieved that Little Girl wasn't here when they eloped and took off for New York the following year. Tank continued his inner travel through time as Maria slowly began to work her way back to him and why she called.

"Maria," Tank delicately began, "we are doing all we can for both of them, but her case went cold at TPD years ago. We are the only ones still looking for her," Tank regretted it as soon as the words left his mouth. He was just grateful he hadn't disclosed that most of Rangeman were just hoping to find her body so she could at least get a proper burial.

"Pierre, he believes she's alive," Maria whispered the last word and he could imagine her undoing her high bun and running her hands through it. Carlos did something similar if he was stressed, "He said he would know if she had passed."

Tank paused, considering his next words, "He said something similar to me recently," He avoided telling her this was a few months ago. He had stopped speaking at the Office unless his opinion was directly needed. His eyes traveled to a framed photo on the loan bookshelf in his office. The picture was from one of the only times Little Girl had been able to convince Ranger to wear "normal clothes" as she referred to. Carlos had surprised her by gathering her favorite men from the office and taking a Saturday trip to Point Pleasant that ended with a BBQ at his beach home. In the picture, Carlos was sporting a pair of Navy swim trunks with Steph's arms wrapped around his waist and a shit-eating grin resides on all of the rest of the men's faces. Excluding Hector as he only gave a partial smile that reflected his plans for later when he literally swiped Lester's shorts and was still only known by Tank as the culprit.

"If she is alive," Maria began with a weary sigh, "you must find her," there was no hope in her voice. Maria understood what the consequences of failure meant for Carlos. Though their relationship was strained throughout Carlos' teenage years in his adult life after Stephanie came into the picture he had adapted and changed to try to mend the relationship. It showed by the way Maria expressed her deep concern.

"If she is, I will."

Pensacola, Florida  
September 9, 2016  
1630

Lester smiled to himself as he sauntered into PB Tavern. He planned to continue scoping out possible locations for a smile Rangeman Office to expand the fast growing company into Northern Florida and than hopefully onto the Gulf Coast. Technically he was in Pensacola for a vacation because Tank was tired of having to take him to the mats all the time. Ranger had stopped doing it a couple of years ago after his last bad mission that left he unable to spar or really walk for months. Bobby had flipped shit and demanded that Ranger stop killing himself for the hope of a shred of a lead. Ranger finally agreed and retired which seemed to drive him further into the black hole he'd fallen into.

Lester shook off Trenton as he took in the local hot spot the attractive front desk woman had recommended to him. The entire bar was two levels, with stair entrances from the outside and around the back where the entire wall came up to give patrons a view of the white beaches and green water. The only wall that provided him with a decent view of the door and opening to the beach was located on the far side of the bar so he slid into a seat and didn't bother looking up as the bartender silently slipped him a menu.

He normally would try to engage but he didn't have the heart for it anymore. He had started thinking long and hard about his future and he had decided he wanted to settle down and be happy. He was too old for the one night stand kind of life. As he gazed around the bar he noted that there weren't as many patrons as he expected even at the early hour. When he looked up he noticed that the bartender came within his peripheral vision.

"Corona, please," He requested as he tried to catch a glimpse of her. She seemed to be extremely shy for a bartender which surprised him and probably explained her being on the day shift.  
As she placed the drink in front of him he noticed deep scars on both of her hands running up her arms but when he made it to her face she had already turned to wipe down the bar and he couldn't see her face. What he did notice was her hair. Her thick hair was long and curly and his heart clenched.

She reminded him so much of her. The woman who had changed so many lives without ever being thanked before she vanished. As the bartender rang a towel over the sink behind the bar he could barely see her neck for a second and he saw the same type of scarring. He quickly understood her uncomfortable demeanor around him and he instantly felt guilt for making assumptions about the woman.

As he was about to try to make conversation, his words died in his mouth as the bartender turned and lifted her eyes to him. And the world stopped as he saw her bright blue eyes.

"Beautiful?"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:** Firstly, OH MY GOODNESS. Thank you, thank you, **thank you** to the reviewers and those that favorite(d?) my story and for my first follows. It means the world as I had completely given up on writing for several years now and I feel encouraged so I will continue. Also, I have no Beta, therefore all mistakes, typos and **terrible formatting (yikes!)** on the previous chapter were due to my own blunders...I ask for forgiveness. And if I missed responding to your review, I am sorry and it was appreciated!

 **Disclaimer:** The characters aren't mine (minus Keith, that cute surfer is mine), but I promise you the plot is from my tired brain and I make no money from this. Thanks JE.

 **Warning:** I'll put it here AGAIN. With a huge sigh if you didn't read the rating. I will try not to upset/offend anybody but I am assuming you understand what the rating means.

Now...On with the show!

* * *

 **Previously:** As he was about to try to make conversation, his words died in his mouth as the bartender turned and lifted her eyes to him. And the world stopped as he saw her bright blue eyes.

"Beautiful?"

Chapter Two

Pensacola, Florida  
September 9, 2016  
1645

Diana froze in her spot. She had tried to get accustomed to calling herself Stephanie but it didn't feel right. She had admitted to Keith that perhaps she was wrong about her name. Unless she was certain she had asked for Keith to still refer to her as Diana though they disagreed.

She tried to school her features to not give away her thoughts; yet the stranger who had come into the bar seemed to see through her. He was very handsome; she would have to be bind to not notice. His eyes, the slight smile on his face when he strutted in the bar, all of him was so familiar. And that terrified her.

"That's a strange thing to call your bartender," She jokingly started as she approached the guest. Once he made eye contact with her she could see the confusion which usually plagued her.

His grip had loosened on his drink, causing the Corona to spill on the bar. Diana quickly grabbed the rag she was using and methodically wiped the spilled drink up as she asked if he wanted a refill. She mentally cursed herself for choosing a tank top over a shirt that would cover more of her scars. The regulars were so accustomed to her appearance they never stared. She felt as if this stranger was analyzing and memorizing every injury. This silent assessment unnerved her.

Lester was glad he had long ago mastered the art of the blank face or she would have known her statement confounded him.

"Stephanie, we both know you're not a bartender," Lester began carefully. He watched while Stephanie messed with her outfit and pulled her hair into a messy ponytail. He slowly stood up and waited for her response. His relief barely outweighed his anger at her disappearance and lack of explanation when she saw him.

 _What the hell was she thinking?_ Did she run away and choose to loose all contact with Rangeman? Her family?

"You know-"

"Diana, who's your friend?" Keith had approached the other side of the bar from the back office.

Stephanie hesitated which infuriated Lester as he slightly shook his head at her, "Lester Santos," he shook Keith's hand once and noted he was strong. Not military based on his stance and haircut though.

"Keith Henson," Keith observed the tension between Diana and Lester and was concerned about the sudden arrival of this man that knew her.

Lester tried to restrain himself from reaching for Stephanie; it was necessary to answer the questions that had plagued them. He was overwhelmed by his desire to protect Stephanie as he noticed how lost she appeared. Keith had positioned himself next to Stephanie and placed a possessive hand around her waist. She gave him a slight smile and his grip loosened.

"Can we talk," Lester was referring to Stephanie, but he was gauging Keith's reaction. His intimidation aura apparently still made some people uncomfortable as Keith shifted nervously. "Privately," he added to Stephanie.

"Sure," Stephanie moved to the opening of the bar and as she walked to Lester she gave him a slight smile and led him to the tall tables with umbrellas that were located on the outside patio.

The other guests had left giving him and Stephanie privacy. She asked Keith to bring them water as she selected the table closest to the beach. She was trying to give herself something happy to focus on as this conversation would be unpleasant for them both. Lester wasn't thrilled about being this exposed and he was displeased that obviously Stephanie still did not take her safety serious if this was where she wanted to have this discussion.

He selected the chair across from her and tried to relax though he hated having his back so exposed. Once Keith brought them waters and gave Lester what he assumed intended to be warning glare, she sighed.

"I-I don't know where to start," her whispered confession enraged Lester. After all this time, THAT'S what she has to say? That is her response?

"Why?" His control of his temper was given away by the cold, tightness of his voice.

"I don't understand," Her eyebrows scrunched slightly.

"What happened to you?" Lester allowed himself to really study her now that they were out in the open and what he saw caused pause. There were jagged thin scars along both of her arms reminding him of knives, the smaller scars on her face appeared to be from old burns. Her nose bent a little to the right now and her upper chest had lines that ran down into the top of her shirt. When he realized the pattern were parts of letters he froze. The makeup on her face hid many things, but he recognized a scar that ran along her forehead.

 _It couldn't be._

"Stephanie," He began more delicately, taking her fragile condition into consideration this time.

"Is that my name?" Those words broke his heart. Once the hopeful look in her eyes reached him through his rage he understood her condition.

"Do you remember you?" He could picture Tank smacking him and Bobby's incredulous look before the sentence finished; yet he seemed to have hoof in mouth disease.

It started with her sharp breath, than slight shaking shoulders. Lester missed the in between parts before she began sobbing while he stood up and pulled her to his chest without considering the severe ass beating he would receive when Ranger found out. His left hand held her to him by the back of her head while his other arm circled her waist, preventing her from pulling away. He felt like an ass for pushing her so hard. His rational brain knew Stephanie would never just desert them; his feeling of abandonment had made him resentful of her.

"Beautiful, you don't know who I am," It sounded like a question though this acknowledgment drove a want to put her in his car and drive straight to the airport.

"I'm sorry," She sobbed her voice breaking and she gasped for breath, he chuckled to himself, recalling a time when he caught Stephanie crying and she had referred to it as 'ugly crying.' Her body continued to shake as she looked up at him, "I should explain, if you have the time."

Lester laughed at the irony before he lead Stephanie back to her seat and pushed it back to the table once she was comfortable. As he moved his chair closer to hers and dropped down, he smiled, "I've waited ten years to find you. I'll give you all the time you want."

Carlos would be pissed when he found out that Lester had not called immediately when he found her, but he wanted her to defend herself before he called the core team. Lester and Carlos had had several heated discussions over the years concerning his relationship with Stephanie. The men always assumed that if Carlos did not man up and express his true intentions with her Lester would be more than thrilled to assume his place in her life.

"I guess I should start at the beginning," Her discomfort was apparent as she turned slightly towards the emerald green water of Pensacola Beach, "at least, the beginning for me," Steph seemed to transform before his eyes as he saw pain, fear and a deep sorrow takeover her.

Lester chose to wait her out as this was her story to tell. Though after a few minutes he wondered if he needed to prompt her.

"I don't remember who took me or why," the team had always assumed Ranger was the why, yet the who had worried them as no one had ever bragged about taking "Ranger's Woman." Stephanie took a sip of water as she carefully traced one of her scars. Lester took her hand carefully to calm her and her shoulders relaxed slightly as he ran his thumb along her knuckles. "I remember a dark room, concrete floors...it was smooth and freezing. There were multiple men and they hurt-assaulted me every way you can imagine. I don't have to tell you this, do I?"

Lester waited for her to look at him before he responded, "Only tell me what you want to."

This seemed to satisfy Stephanie though this raised his concern on what she may choose to leave out, "I can't tell you how long I was there. Maybe a few days? I don't think it was any longer than that because they couldn't seem to contain themselves," The context was made clear and he clenched his teeth to stop his response.

"They enjoyed if I screamed," Her eyes were looking out at the ocean but they weren't with him. They were in that hell she survived. "I refused to beg them to stop until they began to burn my face, hands and feet."

Lester shut down all emotion as she continued, taking several breaths before he looked at her. She was seeing his reaction and she looked at him with pity. Her compassion always enthralled him. He knew how she lost her memories. Those monsters did more than break her. Her very self was obliterated.

"Dental records were useless when they tried to ID me. The damage to my teeth caused me to have to have six crowns," She self-consciously touched the side of her face with her other hand and Lester reached to cover her hand with his. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes. He was about to ask her to stop when she began to speak.

"The gunshot wound that should have killed me caused the brain damage that the doctors believed caused my memory loss. I loss other skills. Keith had to teach me how to drive and his dad had to teach me about cell phones, computers and other things like that. She removed her hand from her face to grab a napkin from the table. She dipped the napkin into her forgotten water and used it to begin wiping the makeup from her face. Lester waited for her nod of consent before he lightly traced the scar that ran along her forehead.

He ran him hand along the tear tracks to wipe her tears.

"I was paralyzed in my legs for five years, the last surgery I had restored most of my leg functions though I can't run," her pain was apparent and Lester tried to tell her to stop.

"The warehouse that they used was abandoned until Keith's father decided to buy it from the family that had inherited it. The original owners had died and the family had finally settled the estate so it was back on the market," The bitterness in her voice sharpened her features as she dawned her own blank face. "They left me early that morning, that was what they always did and Keith's father had arranged to tour the warehouse with the owner's children. They found me in a back room."

Lester wanted to know what the police did after this.

Stephanie appeared to be following his train of thought, "The police did open an investigation. Poor Mr. Henson about had a heart attack at the sight of me. Not because of fear mind you, he was enraged that I was treated that way and than left like trash. He insisted the police keep this quiet and out of the media for fear of retaliation by the men who took me. Of course, there wasn't a way to identify me so that limited their options. There weren't any missing women who matched my description for the last few months and of course my accent gave me away."

Her genuine smile squeezed his heart.

"Eventually other cases came in and I was forgotten. Old paperwork with few options," The disregard for her stroked Lester's anger as he tried to make sense of all of it.

"Mr. Henson had several powerful friends in Miami who took care of me. They paid for the surgeries that saved my life and Keith and his father both watched over me as the work was made on my teeth. I was scared to death when they explained to me what was going to happen."

She paused, giving Lester time to collect his thoughts.

"And now?" Lester was worried to ask.

"Keith's family is very successful throughout Florida and the Gulf Coast especially in the restaurant and bar industries. I am what is considered a "floating employee" throughout the Pensacola area. Mr. Henson thought that mine being here would allow me to heal and it has. Keith manages this bar along with two restaurants his family owns in Destin and Fort Walton. I work as a day bartender here and hostess at the other restaurants. It's a small life, but it's enough."

"But your employment?" Lester wondered how she could be employed with no identity.

Stephanie laughed as she pulled out her ponytail and shook out her hair, "I took the citizenship test and once I was achieved citizenship I chose my name, Diana Henson."

Les released a breath as he realized at least she wasn't married to Keith. This raised the question of their exact relationship.

Several other questions ran amuck in his mind as they continued to watch the waves in silence.

Who did this to Beautiful? Was this an enemy of Ranger's or her's? Most importantly, why did they not ensure she was unable to leave that warehouse?

Trenton, New Jersey  
September 9, 2016  
1800

Carlos shuffled through the paperwork that seemed to have stacked up and taken over his desk over the last few days. Tank had taken the day off to spend with Lula and he knew the extra work was added to his desk to keep him distracted. He would have been amused if he was unaware of Tank's real motivation. After making a satisfactory dent in the files, Carlos unlocked and opened his desk drawer.

He paused before moving aside his dog tags, and a ringbox that would probably not be opened to remove the last picture taken of her.

Lester and Stephanie had been working together as partners for around eight months when this picture was taken of her making her one hundredth successfully returned FTA to the station. She was wearing her Rangeman uniform with her Body Receipt held in the air like a trophy as she smiled enough to see most of her teeth. Carlos held the picture as he ran his finger carefully over her face, sending up a silent prayer that he would find her.

"Babe," he said to his empty office. It was foolish as he knew she would not appear. His phone vibrating brought him from his musings.

Carlos sighed out loud, a smile following as he knew who caused this change in his behavior, he saw Lester was calling him.  
Reluctantly, Ranger answered the call, assuming his cousin was hoping to regale him of his adventures in Florida.

"Yo."

* * *

 **AN:** Please don't throw any fictional popcorn at me. I was going to just leave it with Les and Steph meeting but I didn't think that was fair. Plus, Carlos was insistent to make an appearance and we know he's very convincing.

Also, this is fiction. I have heard of a few cases where women and men have survived severe injuries such as Stephanie did with similar physical limitations. I included the teeth/foot and hand burnings to explain how the hell she went missing for a decade without anyone identifying her. I know I took some liberties and distorted reality as far as her recovery. AND here's the thing: I want a strong Stephanie who rises above all changes including her injuries.

Thanks for reading...now... **go review** _Babe_.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** WHOO! I'm having such a blast writing this story! And I loved the reviews...they made me so happy. I am also making this statement: My best friend is _STILL_ pissed about my cliffhangers. So I am making a promise to her to try to stop with the cliffhangers...sigh. Oh and I feel like I should say it has a HEA. Not that I'm saying who Stephanie will be with just that she will be happy and I promise it will **not be a cupcake.**

 **Warning:** Do I really have to say it? If I offend you, my apologies.

 **Disclaimer:** You think I make money this way? Hehe. Nope, no money. It's JE's World, I'm just here to stir it up and than return it. Though Keith and some others you'll meet later are mine and all mistakes are mine too. Though if someone else wants to take the mistakes, by all means.

* * *

Chapter Three

 _Previously: Carlos sighed out loud, a smile following as he knew who caused this change in his behavior as he saw Lester was calling him. Reluctantly, Ranger answered the call, assuming his cousin was hoping to regale him of his adventures in Florida._

 _"Yo."_

Trenton, New Jersey  
September 9, 2016  
1800

"Carlos, we need to talk," Ranger paused and closed the door to his office, locking it behind him before changing the phone to speaker. Giving his body free movement.

"Just us?"

Lester hesitated, Ranger could wait, his patience could outlast Santos.

"For now, but I've told Tank and Bobby to come to your office."

Ranger sunk into his chair and ran a hand through his hair. Dread filled him as he knew only one woman had ever caused a strong enough reaction to warrant Lester going above him to call the rest of the core team first.

"Lester dammit. Tell me."

"It's Stephanie. She's alive."

Carlos waited a moment and couldn't lift himself from his chair as his door was unlocked and Tank and Bobby walked in. He was only slightly alarmed at the presence of Bobby's duffle bag. This was good news, she was alive!

"Lester! How do you know? Is she, did you find her?" He allowed the hope to show but kept his face blank. He despised being sedated and Bobby would not hesitate at the first sign of Carlos being "too wound up" as Bobby called it.

"I stumbled upon her," Lester began as Tank took a seat on the leather couch to the right of Carlos' desk while Bobby chose to lean up against the side of the desk closer to Carlos.

"Did you approach?"

"I did."

"Why didn't you report first?" Ranger demanded, the rage only contained below the surface.

"Ranger, it's complicated. She's-"

Ranger fist slammed against the desk without conscious thought. Instantly, Bobby had shifted next to Carlos with an eyebrow raised. Ranger waved him and Tank off before turning to face the phone.

"Lester. She's in Pensacola?"

"Yeah man, but Ranger don't come down here half-cock. You need to know she doesn't know you."

Ranger paused and sunk to his chair and Tank and Bobby flanked him on both sides.

"Explain."

"Ranger, she doesn't know anybody! She's not physically or mentally the same. I know you want to see her but I'll warn you as a friend and brother. Come down here with an open mind. Bring Tank and Bobby."

Carlos waited for a response from the men and resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he saw huge grins on their faces. He slightly nodded in the direction of the office door and both were off before he said anything.

Bobby hesitated at the door, "Santos! Take it easy on Bombshell. Ranger's already gonna kick your ass." With a smirk, he excited the office shutting and locking the door behind him.

"Well, I should be going. Don't want to keep Beautiful waiting and I gotta look into some things."

"Santos," Ranger's voice was quiet, controlled, deadly. His allowed his own smug look as he stood from the desk. "Mats when you get back."

"Dam-"

Ranger disconnected the call, he had a plane to catch and his woman to bring home.

 _ **One Hour Later**_

"Carlos, the jet is fueled and ready to go. Should take about three hours to get us to Pensacola. Booked rooms where Santos is staying. When Brown gets a better idea of her condition we can move closer to where she lives. We'll crash and meet them in the morning," Bobby was meticulously selecting different medicines and supplies he would need as Tank filled them in on the plan.

Stephanie had always assumed Tank was the tacit type. He grew up in a household with four older sisters; accustomed to being outvoted and without getting a word in edgewise throughout his life. This motivated him to become an observer instead.

Carlos was slightly shuffling from foot to foot, duffle in hand. He hated having to wait so long, but Ella insisted he eat something though she was less than pleased at his choice of an apple and yogurt. Bobby had given him a lecture on how to talk to Steph once they met up. Brown giving him advice on talking to a woman would be comical in any other circumstance.

"Bobby, what are her chances?" Carlos had avoided asking questions because Bobby couldn't make a proper diagnosis without seeing her or speaking to her doctors first. The need for reassurance motivated him to open his mouth.

"To be honest Carlos, memory loss to this extent leads me to believe it could be permanent," Ranger's blank face slammed down even as he tried to resist the urge to grieve all that they lost again. "But miracles have happened. People in vegetative status for years wake up with full memory and awareness of what transpired while they were unable to respond. Personally, Bomber has never followed any rules or marched to the beat of any drummer." Bobby unlocked and opened his largest desk drawer after shutting off the light over his desk.

Carlos noticed Tank had left the room and watched as Bobby pulled out a small cardboard box as he carefully swung his medical bag over his back. Ranger opened the box and found himself smiling at two packets of Tastykakes; contraband in the least likely place in the building. Disregarding his apartment.

"I kept restocking every few months to ensure they were fresh. I thought whenever we found her she would want them," Bobby hushed, solemn tone brought his attention to the company medic.

"It's too bad, there are Tastykakes where she's been all this time," Carlos murmured as he placed the box back in the drawer.

"You asked me my opinion." Bobby closed and locked the drawer.

As they left the infirmary Carlos considered Bobby's words and his options. He had not disclosed the small ring box he had grabbed from his desk resided in his pocket. Best not to allow the core team to know how much hope Carlos had that she would return wearing it.

Pensacola, Florida  
September 9, 2016  
2030

Carlos, Tank and Bobby quickly checked into the hotel and waited for the call from Lester. Ranger hated relinquishing role as leader of the team, but Lester had made contact with Stephanie first and they decided that introducing the rest too soon could be overwhelming. Carlos had arrived at the end of his patience when his phone vibrated.

"How is she?" Carlos demanded before Lester even began to talk.

"Confused, a little nervous but I think overall exited to meet all of you. Put me on speakerphone," Lester did not want to get Carlos' hopes up especially considering all he had neglected to tell him. Carlos changed to speakerphone and dropped it on the bed.

"Are we still waiting for tomorrow?" Carlos sank to the bed and leaned forward slightly, while Tank and Bobby moved their things to their own rooms. Between Tank's snoring and Bobby's demand for privacy they had settled for four connecting rooms: Tank and Bobby as one group and Carlos and Lester for the other.

"Actually, I think you all should come to the tavern tonight. She's off and I may have suggested dinner here. How about a surprise?" Lester's mischievous grin was apparent.

"You sure that's a good idea? She just met you," Bobby's displeasure at overwhelming Stephanie was apparent though Tank felt it was a good idea.

"Bobby, she has to get used to seeing all of us. Besides, there are some things we need to discuss as a group. I don't want her left out of it. I'll text you the address. See you in thirty."

Lester hung up before they could protest and sighed at his ability to avoid telling Carlos the hardest part of Beautiful's new self. As he proceeded to make his way back to the table he left Beautiful and Keith at he happened to notice Keith pulling her closer.

* * *

 **AN:** Alright, no cliffhangers? Hopefully, y'all are happy. All joking aside, thank you for reading my work. It really does mean more than you can imagine. I know I abruptly stopped before they are reunited. My reasoning is this. That was going to be too long of a chapter as one so it's two parts. Though the next part is much longer. I hope to have it up tomorrow night.

Everybody have a great night and I'm sorry for the post being so late.

Please review, I'm going to respond hopefully to each tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Firstly, thank you for all of your enthusiasm for this story. I honestly expected maybe 20 reviews when I started this and I was proven wrong. Thank you, your critiques are always welcomed and appreciated. And now...for the moment we have waited for...our favorite couple can be reunited. I do not promise an anti-angst filled road ahead for them but I can say they will have a HEA. There are many surprises lined up.

 **Warning:** As for the rest of the story this covers some mature content. Please keep the rating in mind before reading. I have not read the most recent book so my version so a little different. I basically put this story after Hawaii, though I did expand on a few things and changed some personalities. These characters changed over the decade before this story began; I tried to do that justice.

 **Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, JE owns them.

* * *

Chapter Four

 _Previously: Lester hung up before they could protest and sighed at his ability to avoid telling Carlos the hardest part of Beautiful's new self. As he proceeded to make his way back to the table he left Beautiful and Keith at he happened to notice Keith pulling her closer._

Pensacola, Florida  
September 9, 2016  
2050

Lester took his seat, noticing tension between Keith and Beautiful as he muttered something to her before standing and walking towards the bar.

"Lester, what are you doing?" Her quiet voice and sharp gaze told Lester he was caught.

"Beautiful, they want to see you. I told them it was okay though they think it's a surprise," He attempted an embarrassed smile, failing to fool her. "Not that I could ever pull one over you."

Stephanie flashed him a slight smirk before sipping her Long Island, "I wouldn't recommend trying. Keith had to learn that I won't tolerate deception."

Lester paused, startled by her bluntness and had to reiterate to himself that this was not the woman who left Trenton.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think you would agree to them coming."

She learned forward slightly, her gaze hard, "It was my decision. Though I probably wouldn't have wanted them to come. How do I know you aren't lying? Or better yet, that you aren't apart of the ones who did did this?" She lightly caressed a fading scare on her wrists from bondage.

His anger flared before he caught on to her game. She was playing him, trying to get a rise to see what he would do.

"You trust me. You were never stupid or without being a decent judge of character. Your mind may not recognize me, but you know me."

Stephanie blinked twice before losing all emotion from even her eyes, an unsettling thing to witness.

"Keith doesn't trust you. He can read people well too."

Lester gave her his "player boy smile" as she had once called it, "He might recognize competition."

Her full laugh brought a smile to him before he words made him rethink his rash decision to bring Carlos to the bar.

"There's no competition for Keith."

 **Thirty Minutes Later**

Carlos, Tank and Bobby walked into the tavern, taking in the crowded tables and bar. He noted a man standing behind the bar who was a crowd favorite based on the smiles and laughter traveling throughout the building. He watch Lester approach him from a corner table. He tried to look around him to catch a glimpse of Stephanie; yet the amount of activity made it impossible to see her.

"Ranger," Carlos' stopped and slipped on his blank face to prepare for this encounter. He had imagined this moment for years. Yet his mind did not prepare him for this reunion.

"She's here?" His voice was quiet as he looked at his cousin for the answer of what to expect.

"Yeah, she knows you're here. You okay with this?"

Ranger paused momentarily, considering his options, "No, but I need to see her." He left out his hope to convince her to come back to Trenton.

"Ranger, she's not sold that we're friends. Her friend behind the bar wants to see us gone. We may only get one shot."

"We've met worse. Hell I can throw his ass into the Gulf," Tank's response earned a laugh from Lester and Bobby while Ranger resisted the urge.

"What's her relation to him?" If this man was important to his Babe, he would leave him alone until he became a problem.

"That's the funny thing," Lester began as they made their way over to the table where Stephanie was, "I don't know."

Stephanie fiddled with her shirt, she had chosen a simple button down to prevent displaying most of her scars while her makeup only hid the worst on her face. Her jeans were old and faded; yet comfortable. She chose to ensure the injury along her forehead was as covered to only appear as a slight indention. As she saw three men accompany Lester to the corner table they were sitting in, she was unable to introduce herself.

"Beautiful, this is Bobby, Tank and Carlos," Lester's stutter over the sentence made Stephanie smile.

She had never felt such a strong reaction as when she saw him. The man Lester had described to her as a friend from her past. Carlos. His brown eyes seemed to take in all of her, as if he already knew her. According to Lester, he knew her better than anyone. Her world became quiet as she continued to stare at him. She was vaguely aware of standing to greet him and his companions, yet as she tried to raise her hand he pulled her to him, her hands automatically wrapping around his upper back.

Stephanie froze as she felt a sense of security and something else engulf her. This was home to her. Even though Lester had not told her much about her relationship with Carlos, she understood there had been something more between them. The ache of not knowing brought tears to her eyes. Desperation to know him, to know them frightened Stephanie.

"Babe," Carlos whispered, as he tightened his hold on her before releasing her so she could return to her seat. He took the chair to her right while Lester sat on her left. Tank and Bobby looked uncomfortable at sitting with their backs to the restaurant.

She waited for someone else to speak. Uncertain of her exact place in their group. Cindy, their server, approached the table cautiously as she placed menus in front of everyone except Stephanie and asked for drink orders. The men tried to hold their shock at Stephanie ordering a Long Island and water.

"Hell, if no one else'll say it," Tank began after Cindy left the table, "Stephanie, we are so glad to find out you're alive," He gave her a full smile and gave Bobby a discreet kick to the shin under the table.

"Les told us that you don't remember your life and you need to know that before we were all friends," He cast a quick glance at Carlos. "Good friends. We just want to talk tonight. As serious or as care-free as you need. And you can ask us any questions you have," Bobby reached across the table and took her hand in his, giving her an encouraging squeeze before Cindy returned with the beer Lester, Bobby and Tank ordered, Stephanie's Long Island and several glasses of water.

"Lester said you all knew me. He also filled me in on how we all met, I want to know," She paused before she gave Tank a whop-sided smile and took a long drink from her glass, "Did you really toss a civilian out a window?"

 **Three Hours Later**

"And than, get this, you," Lester had to pause to laugh around his hand as he pointed at Stephanie, "Stunned him with his own stun gun! We still give him hell about it." Lester about fell out of his seat as he and Bobby continued to laugh.

"I sound like a damn pain in the ass. Shit that's awful!" Stephanie gasped as she sipped her drink. According to Lester she was on her third and appeared only slightly buzzed. Her alcohol tolerance had improved over the years.

"No, you were always great to have around. Whether the guys ever admit it or not they really liked you," Bobby seriously told her with a smile. Carlos had remained quiet most of the evening though he enjoyed the local food versus his normal healthy diet as they told stories of the Bombshell Bounty Hunter.

"Glad to hear I was liked," Stephanie murmured as she finished off her Long Island and pushed herself back from the table.

Most of the dinner crowd was gone and only a few small groups remained scattered throughout the inside tables and bar. The outside umbrellas had been folded up and the lights did not help to see the water past the beach.

"Carlos," She addressed him carefully as Tank, Lester and Bobby tried to avoid being obvious that they were waiting for this moment. "Can we talk?" She gestured towards the outside and he smoothly got up to join her.

The men all made half-hearted excuses before settling their parts of the tab and exiting. Carlos proceeded to follow Stephanie outside as Keith watched them leave from behind the bar. He shot Carlos a warning look before continuing to wipe down the bar.

"You alright to walk on the beach?" She asked, slipping out of her strappy sandals.

"Sure," Carlos followed her, even removing his socks and placing them on the patio next to her shoes.

They walked in silence for several minutes, the sound of the ocean soothing both.

"I can't imagine what this is like for you," Stephanie began, nervously moving her hair behind her ears.

"The same could be said about you," Carlos' response stopped Stephanie.

"I haven't had to live with seeing a ghost though. That's what I must be to all of you. A friend you cared so deeply for, taken from your life and now I'm back so to speak," Her voice carried off as they continued their walk.

Carlos reached for Stephanie's hand and halted her, "Stephanie, I made so many mistakes with you. I'm thankful to have a chance to start over," He hesitated as he watched the wind caused her hair to wildly fly around her face.

"Seeing you is something I cannot describe," Carlos placed his hand on the side of her face.

"Do you have any regrets?" Her question cut through him as he considered which one to begin with.

"More than I want to admit," His cringe caused her to narrow her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"I made some statements that were deceptive," Carlos began, trying to force himself to tell her the truth.

"Perhaps we should keep walking. I have a feeling I'll be regretting this conversation."

Carlos silently agreed.

 **Back at the bar**

"It's weird. She's the same and different," Tank mused. He had consumed the most alcohol at dinner especially when the conversation shifted to him and Lula and their refusal to get married.

"You just had to bring up the wedding Les," Bobby started, as the three made their way to their rented SUV. Ranger had some ties in the area, but Les had already rented a vehicle for his vacation that they decided to use.

"Look, it's not like she realizes her disappearance is the hangup. Besides, she needs to start learning the people in her life," Lester reasoned as the three opened the doors to get in.

"Guys, we got a problem," Tank said as he crawled into the backseat, "Ranger's DD for tonight."

Bobby and Lester both sighed at the same time, "Aw, hell."

 **At the beach**

"I've enjoyed my life here. The nightmares were awful at first, but over time Keith and I learned what works and doesn't to help," Stephanie continued as she let the water wash over her feet.

Carlos resisted the need to demand what Keith's role in her life was.

"That's good that you have had him to help."

"Yeah, but I do have a question since it's just us. Lester said you and I were good friends before," Stephanie began as she moved a little further inland only to sit in the sand. Carlos joined her and waited for her to finish.

When she remained silent for a few minutes he turned his gaze to watch her.

"We were close friends before, for a few years actually."

"That's the impression I got," Stephanie turned to face Carlos and took his hand in hers without looking him in the eye, "I want you to tell me about my family."

Carlos laughed bitterly before he smiled.

"You never could disappoint me Babe," Carlos said before he took a deep breath. This part would be difficult to tell her.

"You were born in a family of unique people Steph. Your mother was the perfect housewife though she was hard on you growing up. You came from a tight-knight community know as the 'Burg and you stood out from the rest of your neighborhood. Most of what I know about your childhood is from little bits and pieces you told me and what I gathered through scuttlebutt."

Stephanie smiled as she turned herself sideways to face Carlos.

"You became a bounty hunter which Lester explained is how I met you," At her nod, he continued, "your family was...not very supportive. I know it had to do with your safety, but I also wondered if your parents beliefs had more to do with their constant berating of you."

He had no desire to tell her how her parents treated her even as he knew he would have to tell her more unpleasantness.

"Your grandmother, is a polar opposite story. She is almost exactly as I imagine you will be at her age, though I hope you won't have her zest for younger men," His attempt at a joke succeeded in causing Stephanie to blush bright red.

"She's a uh, she dates younger men?"

Carlos laughed, "No, she only gropes them."

"I'm assuming, your men?"

"As often as she can. She would before...you were gone. Than she seemed lost after a while. My men were concerned and began visiting, but her fire seemed to have gone out. She one morning asked to be moved to a retirement home and your parents obliged. She's been there ever since."

Stephanie tried to picture this woman he was describing, but she saw no one.

"Have you told my family about me?" She finally decided to ask. She had wondered why they were not with him. Lester had told her that Carlos had made plans to come to her as soon as he heard she was alive and she was shocked that her family was not with them.

If they were not estranged when she left, where were they?

"Stephanie," Her stomach seemed to clench when he said her full name, a reflex she wasn't expecting, "I have not had direct contact with your family in over four years."

"But, why?"

Carlos allowed the anger and resentment he felt show for only a moment before he answered, "Because your boyfriend convinced them to file a restraining order against me."

* * *

 **AN:** So I said I'd try to stop with the cliffhangers...well this is what happens when I get to post before anyone finds out my plans! So what do you think? Please, please, please review! I'm trying to respond to your reviews which is on my list of stuff to do tomorrow. I just wanted to get this next part of this scene posted. Trust me, these two have got ALOT more to talk about. Goodnight!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Guys and Gals, I tried to sit down and respond to your reviews...I decided to instead respond to as many as possible. If I forgot you, know that I read every single review and thank you for taking the time to read and review my story.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own them, or make money off of this. Except for Keith who I'm not getting anything positive about from y'all.

 **Warning:** This has some serious topics throughout. This chapter isn't too rough, but still it's rated M for a reason. Keep it in mind, please.

* * *

Chapter Five

 _Previously: "Stephanie," Her stomach seemed to clench when he said her full name, a reflex she wasn't expecting, "I have not had direct contact with your family in over four years."_  
 _"But, why?"_  
 _Carlos allowed the anger and resentment he felt show for only a moment before he answered, "Because your boyfriend convinced them to file a restraining order against me."_

 **Continuing from the previous chapter**

"I don't understand Carlos. I have a boyfriend?" She attempted to keep the incredulous tone from her voice.

Carlos chuckled, "You did. Joe Morelli. You knew each other since childhood. He's burg through and through. Your relationship was off and on for years until you were gone," He paused to observe her reaction.

"Doesn't ring a bell, though I feel like I'm getting a slight headache," She mostly joked, though the name was making her uneasy.

"What about with me? Do I give you a headache?" Carlos asked with a slight smile.

"No, smart man. I get a tingle on the back of my neck," She truthfully answered, turning away from him as she did.

"I do too," He whispered.

After a few minutes, Stephanie took a breath before glimpsing a look at Carlos.

"Please explain what happened next."

Carlos steeled himself for the next part, "Your parents did not respond well to your disappearance. At first, they wanted to know about every detail and lead. Some of the things I couldn't tell them; that enraged your mother. She began calling my office every hour leading to my weekly updates as anything changed. Morelli and his long-time girlfriend Terri became pregnant and they moved to New York about a year and a half after you weren't found," He stopped to make sure he was not overwhelming her. He only noticed curiosity on her face.

"He was seeing us both at the same time?" The anger he was expecting from her voice remained absent, she was detached from this.

"Yes, I suspected it, but I didn't look too closely. I had placed conditions on our relationship by then and I felt it wasn't my place."

"We'll get back to you and me. I want to know what led to now," Now she sounded slightly pissed and even bitter.

"Your mother was not happy with my progress and made noises to Joe's mother. She was angry about his departure and proceeded to harass him enough that he decided to tell your mother that I was to blame and to wash her hands of me," Carlos could not look her in the eye, "That is exactly what she did. She demanded everything of yours and I obliged minus what I gave you. That was four years after you disappeared. I kept giving your grandmother and father monthly updates and if I had nothing to tell I just took them out for dinner or lunch. I never pushed them to talk about you unless they asked and I only agreed to the monthly visits because your grandmother told me she refused to give up."

Stephanie had begun to softly cry and Carlos reached to pull her to his chest, she leaned into his embrace which gave him a chance to wipe his own eyes.

"All this time, I should have looked harder. I don't know how I never found you, but I am sorry. That is inadequate but Babe, I am sorry. I couldn't give up."

"Carlos," Stephanie cried after she stopped crying. "This wasn't your fault," At his protest she pushed on, "I do not blame you and mine is the only valid opinion in this. No matter my family's response. That doesn't explain the restraining order."

"Your mother filed it after two years of our monthly meals upon consulting with Morelli. He made her believe I was risking their lives especially your grandmother as she had become fascinated with the men. They won't ever admit it but they do on some level like her and respect her never-dying need to find you too."

Carlos seemed pained by telling her this and she wanted to stop.

"We can stop if you need to," Her concern for him first reminded him again why he could not forget her even as he began to believe they would never find out what had happened to her.

"Do you want me to finish?" "Please," She remained in his embrace and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her shivering frame.

"Your mother agreed to drop the restraining order if I stopped contacting your family. Your grandmother moved out shortly after and your father filed for divorce a few months ago. I'm sorry to have to tell you," Carlos' tightened his grip to prevent Stephanie from running.

She seemed contemplative and he wondered what she was thinking.

Stephanie was furious at the brash moves her mother had made in handling Carlos' attempt to locate her. If this Morelli had been sleeping with another woman for years and proceeded to put a bun in her and leave like chicken shit than he was not worth thought or effort. Yet her own mother seemed to have abandoned her. This did not surprise Stephanie which answered most questions that would have arose about her.

"My mother sounds like a terrible person honestly. Hopefully my father's happier without her. I'm not sure I want to meet either," she cast a quick look at Carlos, "Does that make me a terrible person?"

Carlos considered her response before starting to run his hands up and down her arms, "No, I've met many people and you are the furthest from a terrible person as possible."

Stephanie laughed as she turned her head to look him in the eye, "You realize that line won't get you laid, right?"

Carlos choked for a second and tried to laugh it off, "Glad we got that cleared up."

"Me too, Carlos. In all seriousness, I would like to get in contact with my grandmother. Can you help me?"

Pulling teeth was easier than getting Stephanie to request help; yet this not new but different Stephanie was unhindered by whatever hangup caused this originally.

"Of course, do you want to talk to her in person or through the phone?"

"I'm not ready to leave here, but I would like to meet her-"

"I can arrange something, if you'll let me."

The excitement on her face convinced Carlos that they were making positive steps.

"I would like that, thank you Carlos."

"It's never a problem, Babe."

"Now that's settled. We have something else to talk about."

Carlos immediately stilled.

"What was that about your conditions on our relationship?"

 **Back at the car**

Thirty minutes into waiting for Carlos to reappear, Keith had offered for them to come back into the bar to wait. Ten minutes passed before Keith had suggested a few hands of poker might help to pass the time and the four had sat down to play.

"You know, I can't tell what my cards are," Lester said on his turn. The four were no longer really playing poker, They were sizing each other up.

"So, Keith," Bobby began as he shuffled the cards in his hand. "Bomber seems to be taken with you."

"Yeah, she is. I changed because of her," Keith smiled slightly, but it turned to a grimace at the looks from the men.

"Hm," Tank mused, "Doesn't mean you two are an item. I mean, what are you two? You live together and you're protective of her, but...so are the men sitting around you and none of us see her as more than a sister."

Keith blinked a few times before a slow smile started to form as he got a cocky grin, "I love her and I know where I stand with her and vice versa. Neither of which are any of your damn business."

 **At the beach**

"I poached you throughout your relationship with Morelli. At the time, I was still in the military and keeping from fully committing myself to a relationship with you I felt was kinder than being killed in action and living you alone," Carlos avoiding looking at Stephanie as he told her.

"Did I cheat on him with you?" Her disgust leaked into her tone. Stephanie could not imagine herself being unfaithful while in a relationship.

"You two were in an open relationship from what I gathered. You would not commit to a serious relationship such as living together for long periods; yet you had an understanding to not be sexually involved with other people. During a period where you two were in an off phase, which meant you could see whoever you wanted you took a trip to Hawaii," Carlos shifted slightly, allowing her to sit between his legs, with her back to his chest.

"What happened in Hawaii?" Her voice was a whisper.

"You called me when you spotted a skip's wife in the airport terminal. I joined you the next night and we spent several days together," He smiled at those memories; yet it vanished when he realized she could possibly never remember that time they had together. "We had to pose as a married couple to gain access as guests to a couple's only resort."

"I don't understand how this was a problem. I went for fun, you showed up for work,' She attempted to make light of the situation.

"It wasn't a problem, until we went to a luau the couple was attending and we both...got carried away."

"We had sex?"

At his nod, she continued, "Was it the first time?"

"No, I'm ashamed of the circumstances I put you in that made our first time happen. I will tell you, but I want to finish this part first."

"Alright, so we were together that night. Morelli and I weren't together though, correct?"

Carlos hesitated as this was the part he never clarified with her.

"I assumed you were in an off phase; yet when you had originally asked him to accompany you on that trip I later found out he wanted to use it to force your hand."

"He wanted me to choose between you or him."

Carlos wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, he arrived at our resort. He had not come with you due to work, but his schedule let up enough that he could arrive later. You had told your family of the change of hotel to ensure they could notify you in an emergency. Your mother thought nothing of telling him when he came looking for you to surprise you."

"You answered the door in a bikini as we were about to head out to the beach and well as you would call it, we went cavemen. I'm ashamed to say you took a stun gun to use to stop the fight. You left us at the local hospital and were on the next flight back to Trenton," Carlos cursed the way he felt when he awoken in the hospital bed alone. His injuries were minimal; his pride was crushed.

"I'm sorry I reacted so childishly. I put myself in a difficult situation which was not fair to either of you; running was a poor reaction and I'm embarrassed to know I did that."

"Dealing with the situation now is easy because you do not have the history that comes with the memories of the circumstances. We all three made choices that placed us in that resort. I was a coward and cruel in how I placed double standards on our relationship and both you and Morelli engaged in an on and off relationship that made me question whether you could even commit to anything but sex. There aren't excuses we can make."

Carlos hated how critical he sounded, but he had had over a decade to think about what to say to her and now he knew that part of him was angry with her own doing.

"You are right and I am sorry for how I acted. I suppose I can't be made at Morelli for seeing Terri if I was that enamored with you at the same time."

He winced at her tone, he had struck a nerve with her.

"Did I stay with him?" She asked some time later.

"He wore you down eventually according to Tank. Your mother and him tag-teamed you and eventually you buckled. I ashamed of my behavior in Hawaii and took to being a silent support system to you. It was easier than facing what happened," He paused as she turned to face him. "I was a coward."

"We have a complicated history," She deduced as as considered Carlos' words.

"Your history with Morelli is no better I'm afraid," He tried to look neutral, but he knew she could tell his distaste of the man.

"How?"

"You opened up to me in Hawaii and told me a story about your childhood and something he did to you. He took you to his father's garage after convincing you that he would show you a game..."

When Carlos finished telling her what happened with Morelli he could feel her rage simmering below the surface.

"How did my parents react to him doing that? I was a child."

"You mother punished you for not listening to how a Burg woman should behave. She told you not to tell your father because if you ignored it, it would go away."

"That's awful! How could a mother be so cruel?"

"Maybe we should stop," Carlos moved to get up, he was concerned he was overwhelming her.

"No!" She exclaimed, temporarily losing her temper, "How did I get involved with him again?"

"You and he, were together your first time," He told her quietly.

"He...I gave him..."

"You didn't give him it, he convinced you he was doing you a favor as you had a poor reputation already."

"I believed that?"

"You told me your mother had subtly called you a whore for years after what happened between you two and you went through many first dates. You decided that day that you would at least earn the title she had bestowed onto you."

She had turned away from him and he could feel her sobs.

"Tell me the rest. He sounds like the scum of the planet, but he must have done something to redeem himself for me to start dating him."

Carlos spent the next hour telling her about what happened after the bakery incident. She laughed at her breaking his leg and cringed when he told her of her adventures of chasing him as a bounty hunter. She was mortified that she started to see him as a suitable partner after they worked together.

"I think I've heard enough for the night," She began to push herself up which allowed Carlos to see the skin between her lower back and pants. He forced himself to take several deep breaths before she noticed as her back was also lined with deep scars. He knew then he would do anything to catch those who hurt her to this degree.

The hunt was about to begin for Ranger and he looked forward to where it would take him.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:** Hey everybody, sorry it's been a bit since I updated. RL has been hectic and I didn't mean to put this chapter off so long. Oh and to clarify this, y'all already know this will have an HEA! I wouldn't end my first fanfic any other way.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, no matter how much I wish, these wonderful characters are not mine well I correct that; Keith is most definitely mine though nobody seems to like him. I doubt this chapter will help his case either.

 **Warning:** This story is rated M due to intense subjects and content. Please always keep it in mind.

* * *

Chapter Six

 _Previously: "I think I've heard enough for the night," She began to push herself up which allowed Carlos to see the skin between her lower back and pants. He forced himself to take several deep breaths before she noticed as her back was also lined with deep scars. He knew then he would do anything to catch those who hurt her to this degree._

 _The hunt was about to begin for Ranger and he looked forward to where it would take him._

Pensacola, FL  
September 10, 2016  
0200

"Rannnnnger," Tank drunkenly slurred as Carlos approached the bar from the beach entrance. Keith had already closed all but one of the sliding doors which made up the walls. Ranger shook his head as he took in the sight of his intoxicated comrades. He helped Stephanie to close the last door and she quickly checked the locks for each door before taking in the site before them.

Stephanie chuckled at Tank, Bobby and Lester's drunken status until she noticed Keith was in the same state.

"Keith, you got them drunk?" She tried to avoid sounding as if she was scolding him, though she had to fight a sudden urge to roll her eyes.

"They," Keith struggled for a second to sit up from his seat at the table, "they wanted to play poker." His disheveled hair only irritated Stephanie more and she was thankful they were not alone. She would wait until they were home to give him his ass chewing.

"Is there a problem?" Carlos jokingly asked as he shot her a cocky smile.

"Keith never drinks in the bar. Even when he's not working which he was tonight," The look she gave him made more sense as Carlos took in the mess left around the bar. The floors would still need cleaning and he imagined the kitchen to be in the shame shape.

"How about we put the children in their cars and I'll help you clean up."

Bobby and Lester were in the middle of an animated discussion about soccer in Spanish which abruptly ended as they took in Stephanie's pose.

"Shit, I haven't seen a 'Burg glare in years," Lester muttered as he helped Bobby and Tank get up from their chairs.

"Go to SUV, I'll meet you there," Ranger stated, no argument erupted as the men quietly left.

"Keith, we'll talk about this at the condo," Stephanie barley gave him a glance as he staggered out the front door.

"Thank you Carlos. Are you sure this is okay?" She asked and at his nod she continued, "The staff already got the outside and upstairs. Keith as GM is to do the downstairs and then do a walk through of the upstairs, patio and kitchen," She explained as she shook her head. "The patio looked fine, but I'll check the upstairs before we get started down here."

She led him to the side stairs located on the far wall and they made their way upstairs in silence. As he took in the view she began inspecting the outside booths and tables first. Satisfied, Stephanie did a quick walk through of the smaller inside eating areas and smiled as she made her way back outside. There was a stairway inside, but she seemed interested in staying on the balcony so he didn't comment as she approached him.

"Please, close the door?" She asked, referring to the sliding door he was standing in front of. There were only two entryways so they each closed one and Stephanie locked them before she went to sit in a booth on the balcony. Carlos could barely see the ocean and he noted how Stephanie seemed lost in thought.

"I appreciate you helping me, I could have done this on my own but I'm used to having Keith with me. The restaurant seems to make noise when you're alone," She admitted, embarrassed of her confession.

Carlos had moved to sit across from her and took her hands in his as her sad smile told him more of what had changed.

"I wish I could have endured this instead of you," Carlos hesitantly reached to cup her face and when she appeared to not even breathe he continued, "You did not deserve this. No matter what you think or what you don't remember you represented what was good about Trenton. You still do Babe."

He felt her slight shiver and he wanted to ask if she was cold.

"I don't know about that Carlos. If I was, why would someone do this to me?" She referred to all of herself as she made a bitter noise.

"I don't know, but we'll find out."

"What if I don't want to know?" Her whisper shocked him.

"Why?" He demanded as she pushed herself up from the booth and stood over him. The anger radiating off her small frame caused him pause.

"Why? I have had a decade of peace. The case wasn't solved, but they left me alone! How do you know they won't come back? I don't even know you and you think you can swoop in and solve a crime the police couldn't?"

Carlos stood and stopped himself from yelling back, he knew this side of Stephanie well. She was afraid and lashing out at him.

He decided to broach this topic carefully as he moved to stand in front of her. She pulled away when he tried to touch her, but he persisted and pulled her to face him. He carefully began tracing each scar he could see on her, her eyes avoiding looking at him as he began.

"Babe, Stephanie, the men who did this are monsters. They don't deserve to get away and I will find out who they are. You asked how when the police couldn't and the answer is I am a powerful and dangerous man. Many men consider me a loose cannon maniac and an extremely lethal enemy. I protect those who are precious to me," He noticed her gaze had traveled to his face and he decided to tell her the truth. "You were considered my woman to them and I worry that I may have caused this."

"So you're doing this out of guilt for your own stupid choices?" The frosty tone was deserved.

"No. Whether this was my enemy or not I am doing this because I care deeply about you."

"Even though I don't remember you? Why would you waste the time? Carlos, maybe you should leave and forget about me. You have a great life it sounds like and I'm muddying the waters. It sounds like that's all I ever did," Her tears caused a warmth to spread in Carlos' chest as he knew she cared about him.

"I want to work on that part," He explained, "I want you to remember your life. I know you want to reach out to your grandmother but perhaps you want to eventually meet your other friends?" He wisely omitted mentioning her family.

"What if I never want to go back to Trenton? It's not home to me Carlos. This place, the people I've met here are my family," She led him back down the stairs to the bar. She seemed to be memorizing every detail as she touched several of the tables before scowling at the mess the men had left behind.

"I will not force you to do anything," He began, adding mentally _Not that it ever worked_ , "but I do want you to think about what you want to do while we're here working on your disappearance. Fair?"

She nodded and he could hear her rambling in Italian about the trash and he chuckled to himself, disguising it as a cough. No need for her to know he knew exactly what she was saying. Though he did appreciate a comment she made about his "sexy ass" as she called it. Stephanie began gathering assorted beer bottles and napkins as she ranted to herself.

"I didn't know you spoke Italian," Carlos hedged, he was curious when she learned it.

Stephanie turned a dark shade of red as she smiled at him before walking behind the bar to throw away the trash.

"When they found me, I only spoke in Italian. It wasn't until my fever broke a few days later and I was coherent that they even knew I spoke English," Stephanie brought a large trash can from the back and began to sweep up around the bar as Carlos wiped down the tables with the rag and spray she had gotten out for him.

Carlos carefully considered his response as she turned her back to him.

 **Meanwhile in the parking lot**

Tank, Bobby and Lester made their way to the SUV in silence, the three had watched Keith until he practically fell into the passenger seat of a black Toyota Camry without a backwards glance at them. The three had been successful in finding out part of what they wanted to know about Keith during their several rounds of cards, the only thing he stayed away from talking about was what the exact relationship he had with the Bombshell. This irritated the men as they wanted to know who they were dealing with before they contacted the rest of the core team about the development.

Bobby had initially thought Lester consumed enough alcohol to pickle his brains when he called them. Bobby had been surprised that he notified him and Tank before calling Ranger; until Lester described the extent of her injuries he could see and they decided to tell him as a team. They were all concerned of his reaction once Carlos saw her though he had seemed to be unable to process that she was alive. Rangeman had all assumed Ranger was acting under the notion that she was definitely alive as he was searching for her over the years. This had caused tension and distrust among many of the Trenton men as they were torn between wanting to continue the search and giving up.

Bobby knew the truth when Carlos laid eyes upon her and he stopped focusing on hiding his reactions. He had given up and believed they were looking for a body. The look of joy revealed more than Carlos had over the last decade.

He shook his head from that train of thought as they each took a seat. Tank took the front while Lester collapsed in the back leaving Bobby with the middle.

He was struck with a realization when something Keith said suddenly made sense. He was thankful he had switched to strong tea and water after the guys were too gone to really pay attention to him. Bobby had pretended to be drunk when in reality he was barely buzzed as he pulled out his phone to reach out to the one man they all could agree to trust with this back home.

If he was right about Keith then there was only one person at Rangeman to prove it.

He noted both Tank and Lester had passed out as the call connected.

"This better be damn important," The grumbled voice growled over the other end.

"We found her. Bomber's alive, but there's a complication. How soon can you be on the next flight to Pensacola?" Bobby quickly ran through, there wasn't enough time to explain and he already knew exactly what he would tell Carlos was his reasoning for bringing in one of the final core members before telling him.

"I'm leaving now."

 **Back inside the bar**

"You only spoke English when I knew you," He explained after a few minutes of silence.

Stephanie paused as she tossed the last of the trash and began cleaning behind the bar thoroughly. She ensured all of the bottles were properly covered and the sink and floors were clean and dry as she collected her thoughts.

"Keith said I was in hysterics when they found me," She quietly explained as she closed down the rest of the bar, double checking everything one last time before mopping up the rest of the mess. Carlos worked to wipe down each chair and waited to respond when he finished.

"Stephanie," Carlos saw her tense as he approached the bar.

"I don't like you saying that," She attempted to explain.

Carlos chuckled, "You once said it made you feel like you had done something wrong."

Her bright smile as she moved from behind the bar reminded him of his Babe. He knew as she reached for him, allowing herself to be pulled into a hug that she would be his Babe again.

"It still does," Her mumbled response brought out a smile and laugh from Carlos.

"Let's move onto the kitchen," Carlos noted that the kitchen was small, but obviously well taken care of by the chef as it was nearly spotless when they walked through.

"The walk-through of the kitchen is just a formality. AJ's been with the bar since it opened and he's scary when the runners and busboys don't clean up right. He cleans the kitchen himself nightly and I've never seen a dust bunny or bug stupid enough to try to mess anything up." She explained as she checked over the fryers, grease traps and flat top. She ran a gloved hand over the counters and refrigerator doors and checked the walk in before throwing the gloves away. A light smell of bleach hung in the air and Carlos was about to comment when she continued.

"He puts away all food products before he bleach cleans the floors. He refuses for any cross-contamination to occur because a nasty bout of food poison from a cross-contaminated kitchen landed him in the hospital as a child."

"He's thorough, but he must have days off," The two exited the kitchen, Stephanie turning off the light as they entered the bar. Carlos moved all of the chairs to rest on top of the tables, cushion down and then took a quick look around to see if they forgot anything. The napkin holders and condiments were already put away and Stephanie explained that the menus had been wiped down earlier. She began to mop the floors meticulously as Carlos watched close to the front door. He continued to take in his surroundings because he was well aware of the danger that would always surround him.

Stephanie stopped mopping to laugh as she wiped her eyes.

"AJ gave his fill in chef, also a regular bartender of ours, a Coming to Jesus talk that is legendary in this bar. He threatened her so well that when he's not here the regulars don't even notice a difference in the food."

Carlos blinked before he shook his head at the admission.

"He threatened her?"

Stephanie's eyebrows narrowed as she finished mopping and began to dispose of the dirty water before putting up the cleaning supplies. He was fascinated at her attentiveness to each process.

"When I asked him he explained that a threat is something you may or may not do. What he did was make her a promise if she screwed up his kitchen."  
Carlos joined in her laughter as the two finished up and Stephanie set the alarm before turning off the lights. After locking the front door behind them she turned to face him. The outside light caused a halo effect around his head and Stephanie found herself giggling as he noticed it.

"What?" He asked as the two made their way to the parking lot.

"I'm trying to process all of this. It's been a hell of a day," She admitted as she saw her black Camry under a streetlight. She was still pissed at Keith at his stupid decision to drink in the bar, but she understood the need to find a way to handle the day's events. She could feel the tension overwhelming her as she considered how she would handle it when she got home. She prayed she could take a sleeping pill and the nightmares would stay away.

"It has been a long day," Carlos softly said as he followed her to her car. She wanted to say something else, but she seemed at a loss as to what was unsaid.

"Carlos," She started as she unlocked her door and cringed at the stink of alcohol coming off of Keith who was snoring from the front seat. She was thankful they each had a set of keys so he could pass out in the car. Though the temptation to leave him in the parking lot was there.

"Does he do that often?" Carlos asked as he laughed.

"You're so funny Carlos," She snidely said, sliding into her seat. "We're still on to meet up today?" She asked as she cranked the car and turned on the air.

The noise only caused Keith to slightly stir before he turned over in the seat.

"Yeah, say noon? We can grab lunch."

"Sure, meet at your hotel? Lester gave me the address." Carlos' fist tightened when he thought about his cousin. The two would have words about how he handled this trip; Carlos would take slight pity on him when they met on the mats since he found her first.

"Of course, see you later Babe."

Stephanie blushed before she mumbled a hasty goodbye and carefully pulled away after Carlos closed her door. He waited until she was out of sight before making his way to the SUV.

* * *

 **AN:** This is an exciting turn of events and I am pretty happy with how it's going as of now. Of course Ranger wants some improvements and for the chapters to post faster so he's asking for you to go Review. Please _Babe_.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN:** Oh my goodness the reviews, they just were awesome. Guys and Gals, y'all rock! Thank you for taking the time to read and review. I'm enjoying the ride this story is taking and hopefully so are all of you.

 **Disclaimer:** Don't for a second think I'm getting a single penny from this. The characters you all know and love belong to JE. Keith and other original characters you don't know are mine!

 **Warning:** It's rated M for a reason. That is all.

* * *

Chapter Seven

 _Previously: "Of course, see you later Babe."_  
 _Stephanie blushed before mumbled a hasty goodbye and carefully pulling away after Carlos closed her door. He waited until she was out of sight before making his way to the SUV._

 **Continued from previous chapter, Lester's SUV**

Carlos' smile as he approached the SUV gave way to a tight grimace when he opened the driver's door. The foul scent reminded him they were all getting a little old to be drinking this much. Than again, he basically just saw his assumed to be dead Babe for the first time in a decade and he wondered if he had lost his mind when he didn't drag her caveman style back to Trenton.

"I'll assume you're alive," Carlos muttered to the passed out men as he cranked the engine and began driving back to the hotel. He drifted into his zone as he digested the evening and all he learned. He chose to take the scenic route along the beach through Navarre, allowing himself to wonder what his next move would be.

Most importantly, Stephanie was alive. Whether or not she retained her memories up until her capture she was at least able to know him now. For him, he had a second chance to do everything right instead of wasting time bullshitting away any opportunity he had to be with her.

He had a few places to check and people to call before he begin the hunt for the men who did this. There was a minimal three page list of his enemies who would have enjoyed torturing Stephanie; yet he knew for a fact all of them would have made sure she was dead. Her body would have been displayed as a sick reminder of what they did. She would not have been able to walk around for the last decade with no other incident. This caused him to rethink who would have done this. It almost appeared to be a punishment directed at her; yet the men dug as deep as possible into the possibility of an enemy of Stephanie doing this.

"We need to up her protection," He muttered to himself. Coming to Pensacola and approaching her could have already been brought to their enemy's attention and hiding under the radar may be impossible.

"I called Hector," Bobby stated from the back, his attempt to slur his words earlier was poor to Ranger, but he knew Lester and Tank had been fooled.

Very few men knew that Bobby limited his alcohol due to the PTSD he suffered from. After an incident where he challenged Lester when they both had way too much to drink landed Santos in the hospital, Bobby cut way back. He would always tag along with the men since Lester harbored no hard feelings over the event, but Bobby took his role as the healer of the group seriously and hardly drank anymore.

"What did you tell him?"

"That we had Bomber, and that we needed him. Ranger, whoever started this cluster fuck is still out there and she needs protection. Until she knows she can trust us we need to at the least add to the security system they're using if they have one at all," Bobby began, keeping his voice low.

"Hector agreed?"

"Of course, though I'm sure he'll be pissed when it dawns on him we didn't call him in."

"We had no way to know what we were walking into," His excuse was feeble and Ranger knew it.

"Bullshit man, you and I both know you didn't want him coming down because he would automatically be on her side just like Les. You were planning on this being a quick in and out back to Trenton and that if he came they would team up against whatever you wanted to do."

"Piss off," Ranger mumbled, pulling onto the street their hotel was on.

"No. You really were scared she might say no to coming back," Bobby appeared surprised he was right.

Ranger slammed the car into park and turned to face him.

"There was a possibility that she might be unwilling to return to Trenton. Yes, I wanted to assess the situation before I made a decision, but Hector was needed to run Trenton."

Bobby leaned back against his seat and smirked.

"If you say so."

Ranger pinched the bridge of his nose as he blew out a sigh.

"Up an at em," Bobby tried to wake up Lester by shaking his shoulder while Carlos attempted to stir Tank.

Lester begin murmuring in Spanish about his hatred of Bobby for disturbing his sleep while Tank roared at Ranger. Ranger backed away slowly and suggested they leave them for the night.

"Sounds good to me. Let them sleep it off," Bobby pulled himself from the SUV and slammed it behind him. Ranger locked up and followed Bobby to the lobby.

 **Meanwhile at Stephanie's car**

"Keith, how could you do this? Dammit, this wasn't fair to me," Stephanie bit out once she had calmed from her initial rant. Her throat felt raw from the reprimand she had given Keith that began as soon as she couldn't see Carlos in her rear view mirror.

Keith gurgled a weak response she couldn't understand as she pulled into the driveway. The street was especially quiet at this time of night and the peace it normally brought had no solace this night. Her anxiety was escalating and the strain was nearing an unbearable level.

"Keith, I know you're drunk but I'm bitching at you. At least have the decency to pretend to give a damn," She said this mainly for her own benefit. The lack of conversation bothered her.

"I do, look I'm sorry. It's just they just fly into town and you're all "Oooo Carlos, you're so handsome and sexy. I'll go the beach and we'll talk ALOOOONE," His voice matched her normal pitch and tone; which made this all the more annoying on any given occasion. Tonight, it reminded her the way she had handled this situation unsettled Keith as her protector. Stephanie cut off the response she was preparing when she comprehended what he was saying to her.

"I'm sorry if I upset you Keith. It's just they know me. I want to know who I was and they're my best shot," She paused to ensure he was hearing her, "You and I both know that Carlos can't replace you."

"I know, I know. It's just I care about you. You know I love you," Keith whispered as she pulled into the garage.

Stephanie smiled as she leaned over and brushed his bangs from his eyes to kiss his forehead.

"And I love you too Keith."

 **Back at the Hotel**

"What's the plan?" Bobby asked as he stretched out on the bed.

"She'll be here in the morning. I'm thinking we'll go to the beach and than maybe when she gets more comfortable around us we can begin to ask her everything she remembers. Once we have a firm grasp on what happened we'll go from there."

This waiting game was killing Ranger but he did not want to start using his Rangeman resources until he knew if he had a traitor among his men. Stephanie's story felt off to him and he was glad Silvio was in command of the Rangeman Miami office to sort through the details he was questioning. He knew Stephanie was not deceiving him; yet she seemed to have completely accepted her situation without a second thought as to what happened in Miami. Hopefully their strong connections in the Miami PD could be utilized.

"I agree, but I don't think we should wait too long. If she remembers little than there's no point in waiting to make a move."

"Of course, but the last thing I want is for her classic stubborn streak to make an appearance and her barge into the investigation or for her to go off on her own unprepared. We're not on home turf here so we need to play nice with the locals."

"Since when is playing politics one of your specialties?" Bobby's condescending tone echoed through each word and Carlos was about to make a snide comment when his phone rang.

"Dude," Lester slurred over the phone, "What happened?" Ranger internally winced at the word choice.

"You didn't want to get up. We left you, come inside the hotel when you can walk."

"Alright, don't make any decision about Beautiful without me."

This time, Carlos rolled his eyes before he could stop himself while hanging up the phone. Bobby made a choking sound, but didn't comment.

"Lester will be here momentarily."

Bobby grinned, "Of course, we can't make any important decisions without the brains of this operation."

Ranger scoffed, and decided to let his mind drift to thoughts about Stephanie. He wanted to call her, his hand reflexively going to the small slip of paper she had given him with her phone number on it. She would probably be asleep by now and the thought of him wondering whether she was alone or not caused a fury in him that destroyed his desire to contact her.

 **At the Condo**

"Keith, come on you can't sleep in the car," Stephanie tried unsuccessfully to force Keith out of the passenger seat, only managing to pull him to a sitting position with his legs hanging out of the car before he lost momentum.

"Whoa, I'm gonna puke."

Stephanie stilled and moved to stand nose to nose with him.

"If you puke in my car, I will leave you here and if I'm feel nice when you wake up in the morning I will have only shaved your head. GET. UP," Her attempts to sound stern just riled Keith up as he laughed at her.

"You're so," He flicked her nose, "adorable. I'll get up soon. Promise."

"Keith! I-"

Keith had passed out before she could stutter through her sentence and she was about to try her Plan B when she realized she had a better option. The one person she knew who would most definitely still be up and more than happy to have a little fun at Keith's expense.

"Hello darling! I got a text from Keith saying there were some men in the bar tonight, what the hell? Why didn't you tell me?" The thick southern accent gave away that Jen was not at work once the call connected.

"It's a long story, we'll catch up when you get here. Bring Pete."

Diana shut her phone and prepared herself for their arrival. Talking to Jen made her feel closer to being herself than she had since Lester's arrival. She wanted to start to see herself as "Stephanie Plum," the quirky, fun and delightful woman that Carlos, Tank Bobby and Lester told her hours of stories about; yet that was not who she was.

Diana was a slightly older, more serious individual who viewed the world with a sinister tint. The thought stopped her from walking away from the car as she considered how different she was from Stephanie Plum. She smiled to herself as she realized bringing these men into her life would be helpful in learning how to cope with her past while deciding on her future.

 **Meanwhile at the Hotel**

Lester and Tank stumbled into the room ten minutes after Ranger ended the call. Lester had known that playing poker and drinking was a mistake now and the hangover he would receive tomorrow would be a bigger reminder.

"What's the plan?" Tank grumbled as he collapsed on the bed next to Ranger. Carlos shook his head and tossed each man a bottle of water.

"Drink it. We're spending tomorrow at the beach with Stephanie. We may want to discuss a drop in to the Miami office afterwards."

"You sure it's a good idea to bring Miami in?" Lester asked, avoiding voicing what every man minus Ranger was thinking.

Every person who knew Carlos or Ranger, assumed he had a single weakness: Stephanie Plum. The truth was, he was a man who had a deep fear: his abuela. When Marco, Ranger's oldest brother, was floundering through college and than upon graduating bounced unsuccessfully from one job to another, she strong-armed Carlos into hiring him. Marco did have a MBA and was a great manager, but he was no Rangeman. Most of the men in Miami treated Marco like he was the fill in boss when there was an issue Silvio was unable to find the time to address. This was no secret to the Trenton office yet year after year, especially following Stephanie's disappearance, Carlos merely gave more responsibilities to the other men of Miami's Core Team. This kept his grandmother and in turn his mother, once their relationship had been repaired, happy. Marco was not a partner, much to the dismay of Ranger's family, he was considered a building supervisor. Silvio was a partner in the company, leader of Rangeman Miami and had the final say in all matters.

This should have angered Marco; yet he was just grateful to skim by each year without Ranger getting tired of the headaches he brought with him. Marco was a known womanizer, but he brought it to a level where Silvio tried enforcing a policy where any employee living in the building could not bring visitors in their apartments after certain hours. This was only received well until the other employees' sex lives suffered. Than he decided to put Marco on night and weekend shifts only. Marco hardly complained once Silvio threatened to kick him out of the building due to the amount of complaints against his other obnoxious habits. The story of Marco and the sparring ring incident still made Lester sick. The one redeeming quality of Marco's was his ability to sweet-talk the right people, especially clients and law enforcement, which assisted in ensuring major apprehensions went down smoothly in Miami.

"No," Ranger admitted after several uncomfortable minutes, "but we need access to her case and Marco's friends at MPD may help us out. I don't want us traveling so deep into the gray area with this. If we can't handle this our way, I still want Stephanie to get justice. A screw up or mishandling of evidence could cause them to get away with this."

Lester and Bobby snorted and even Tank managed to roll his eyes at Ranger's disappointing excuse to allow Marco into the investigation.

"We all know that we will handle this our way. Ranger, bringing in the police may not be an option if the case was mishandled or if what you're suggesting happened. You have the same connections, what's your real reason for bringing Marco in?" Bobby asked, he could not understand how he would even fathom the idea of risking his woman's life in this way.

"I don't want to bring him in," Ranger admitted, "but if we aren't able to find a way in we need to accept other options."

Lester chose that moment to pipe in, "Look. Until we talk to Beautiful to see if A she can identify her attackers or B she knows enough to lead us in the right direction we're arguing a moot point," Lester had sobered up at Marco being mentioned. He above the rest of the men trusted him the least, "If we have to bring Miami in we should talk to Silvio first. He was apart of the original Core Team and we all trust him."

"The skirt chaser has a point," Tank muttered without opening his eyes. "She's been in Florida for a fucking decade and there was not a single lead that Rangeman Miami could pick up on this? I'm not buying it."

"Agreed," Ranger pulled the tie from his hair as he started to pace.

"Look, we're going to start running in circles, this day's been a high stress situation. We're not being objective. We're stopping for the night, reconvene at 1000," Bobby's dismissal seemed to be the cue Lester and Tank were waiting for as they left shortly after. Bobby stayed behind to speak alone with Carlos.

"Carlos," Bobby began as he turned to face the leader who had struck fear into their previous enemies. "I know you want to catch those men. We get it. But you can't just bring Marco in again on this hoping a lead will turn up."

"Bobby," When he turned it was Ranger who was addressing a soldier, not Carlos speaking to a friend, "I'm not bringing him because I trust him. I'm bringing him in because I have to make sure this looks like an actual investigation into her case if she doesn't remember enough."

"But why? Marco can't be trusted with her!" Bobby's rage was getting the best of him as he considered the risk to Stephanie.

"Bobby, this is not about trusting Marco over Silvio or vice versa. As of now, we cannot trust any of Rangeman Miami," Ranger's cold voice stopped Bobby.

Bobby shook his head as realization dawned on him, "You think there's a mole."

Carlos could not force himself to respond.

"What does this mean?" Bobby asked after a few minutes of silence.

Carlos shucked his shirt as he got ready for a shower.

"We do our jobs. We find out what the hell happened to her and bring her home," Carlos tried to emit confidence, but Bobby was too excited about the statement of bringing Bomber home to care.

Bobby hollered a goodbye to Carlos, but he was too busy looking the folded piece of paper he thought only had her phone number on it to respond.

Carlos sat on the edge of the bathroom tub as he unfolded it and saw in her neat handwriting a short message.

 _Carlos,_

 _Thank you for coming here to meet me. I cannot repay the kindness you and your friends have shown me. I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Goodnight,_

 _Steph_

Carlos carefully refolded the note and sat it on the nightstand after taking his shower. For the first time in a decade, he had hope.

* * *

 **AN:** Alright, so no cliffhangers! Also, this chapter was lighter because they've all been through so much. The last two weeks have been insane! Fingers crossed, I hope to continue posting regularly. I hate having a long time between chapters so I'm trying not to keep this story in a limbo state long. Also, in case I haven't said it enough, thanks as always for reading and reviewing everybody. I always read them even if I don't get to respond before I post (I am working on it though).

Oh and I have a message from Carlos...He says to keep the faith; Keith is not a threat to him!


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:** I've said it before and here goes: **each and every one of you absolutely rock!** I didn't post last weekend because my boyfriend surprised me with a getaway on one of his rare weekends off though last week I had this chapter written, but I hated it. I finally realized Saturday it was because we all hadn't heard from my personal favorite Merry Man and he wanted his grand appearance.

 **Disclaimer:** Think I make money this way? Nope, the characters you recognize aren't mine but the ones you don't know, along with the plot, errors and blunders (yikes) are!

 **Warning:** READ THIS PLEASE This is mature content guys and gals. I'm not trying to offend/upset anybody. **Also, this chapter has a major flashback to Stephanie's last night in Trenton (multiple POVs) before her disappearance. This will explain the massive amount of guilt Carlos feels and why he's been so determined to bring her back.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

Previously:

Carlos sat on the edge of the bathroom tub as he unfolded it and saw in her neat handwriting a short message.

 _Carlos,_

 _Thank you for coming here to meet me. I cannot repay the kindness you and your friends have shown me. I'll see you tomorrow._

 _Goodnight,_

 _Steph_

Carlos carefully refolded the note and sat it on the nightstand after taking his shower. For the first time in a decade, he had hope.

 **Continued at the Condo**

Diana slowly began to process the day as she poured glasses of water for Jen and herself. She smiled as she listened to laughter from the garage. Jen's amount of excitement when she arrived at the condo caused Diana to be slightly concerned for what she had in mind for Keith. Though this did not stop her from leaving him to her mercy.

She was reconsidering signing the note "Steph" when she really felt like she should be firm in being referred to as Diana. After all, maybe Carlos told a good story and the feelings were just her own desires to find herself. She wanted to believe Carlos' story about her life and hope she may finally get the answers she desperately wanted, but maybe she was rushing things.

"Jen? You almost finished?" Diana hollered as she brought the glasses out to the garage. Jen was holding Pete with a bright grin as she finished cleaning him off.

Jen was a petite African American woman whose wardrobe always said exactly how she felt that day. She worked as hairdresser at a successful salon and spa in downtown Pensacola after spending years behind a desk as a customer rep. As soon as she realized she qualified for several scholarships that would pay for her to continue her education, she jumped at the opportunity. When she finished cosmetology school and acquired her license in massage therapy, she left her "boring ass job" and brought her personality that was stifled in said job with her. This made her popular with tourists and locals, but the best part about Jen as a stylist was she was not afraid of trying a new hairstyle (including color) on herself before allowing it to be an option for her clients. Diana loved Jen because she was brutally honest though she would hold back if she thought she might be going too far.

Pete was a straight razor Diana had given her five years after they met when Jen mentioned that watching her father shave with one growing up inspired her to pursue her career. Jen was extremely fast and accurate with a straight razor and was the perfect candidate for what Diana had in mind to get her message to Keith.

Diana watched from the back door as Jen carefully wiped down Keith's leg from her handwork. She smiled around her water as she noticed he was perfectly shaved in parallel vertical stripes on both legs. She noticed Jen stayed away from his head and arms and was about to ask why when she noticed Jen was sporting a beautiful design of swirled cornrows ending with small, tiny crystal beads.

Jen had become Diana's best friend and many times she felt as if she was having déjà vu moments when they rode together to the beach or went shopping especially when the two discussed her love life. Jen had once shown up wearing leopard tights and a black tank made of spandex and Diana had paused because she got the weirdest feeling she had seen it before. Jen had told her it was an old outfit and probably she'd seen it back home. Diana added this to her list of things she would later ask Carlos and the guys about.

"Girl, what do you think?" Jen asked, turning her head side to side, allowing the beads to catch the light. Jen was an absolutely gorgeous woman with dark expressive eyes and perfect teeth making her smile dazzling.

"I love them! Too bad you can't do that with my hair."

Jen laughed as she got up from the ground, wiping off the blade as she gathered up the rest of her supplies.

"Honey, you remember what happened last time?" Jen turned Keith's legs so he was sitting in the car and closed the door with a slam of her hip.

Diana sighed, handing Jen her glass and closing the garage door.

"Yeah, when strands of my hair started falling out I about had a heart attack," Diana laughed as she finished the sentence, remembering her reaction when she ran her hands through her hair in the shower and small handfuls of hair came with it.

"Which is why you can have French braids if you want something creative or we can try some highlights. No short do thought, I can't take you walking around lookin' like a damn poodle again," The last part Jen muttered under her breath. "Sweetheart, you have beautiful curls so you don't have to spice up anything," Jen placed a supportive hand on Diana's shoulder as she turned off the garage light and locked the doors. Jen had brought an overnight bag and clothes for the next day including a bikini she insisted Diana had to wear. Diana didn't have to voice that her efforts were a waste. Diana had never worn a bikini due to her embarrassment of her scars.

"I'm glad you said you're going to the beach with me," Diana knew that Keith would be less than thrilled about spending time with the guys from Trenton and Jen would be a good distraction for him. Diana had texted Jen as soon as she got off the phone filling her in about the beach plan and Jen had squealed with excitement as soon as she got to the house. Thinking about it, Diana had to wonder if this had more to do with her getting to pull on over on Keith than a day at the beach.

"It's not a problem," Jen plopped down on the living room couch, Diana joined her and prepared herself for the onslaught of questions she knew would be hurled her way.

Jen tried to keep her skepticism at a minimum as Diana launched into her tale of the mysterious Carlos and his friends. Diana tried to act as if she was only interested in Carlos for the information she could get from him about her past, but Jen noticed something had changed about her seemed happy in her own skin for once.

This man sounded too damn good to be true and in Jen's experience he probably was. Jen was instantly on the defense about meeting up with these strangers; she had a bad feeling about them appearing all of a sudden after a decade. This almost too perfect act of fate was unsettling.

The ladies continued their conversation for several more hours and eventually wore themselves out guessing about what would happen the next morning. Eventually they decided to crash just as Keith was waking up to discover his makeover.

 **The Next Morning at the Hotel**

Bobby and Ranger were laying out a plan on who would broach which topics with Stephanie long before Tank and Lester missed the time for their recon meeting. Hector arrived a few minutes after the time to start and Ranger could feel the absolute rage radiating from him.

"How is she?" He demanded in thick, accented English. Stephanie had found out he could speak very little English and the two had began a friendship of sorts by teaching each other short phrases and words. Hector had become one of Stephanie's best supporters protecting her against Carlos who he viewed as the biggest threat to her emotional health next to Morelli.

Hector had believed from the beginning the final conversation Stephanie and Ranger had when she laid it on the line had caused her to reach her breaking point and she had chosen to leave.

He knew that Morelli had pushed her to make a decision concerning them and that she had hoped if she finally came clean to Ranger he would at least give her closure.

She needed to tell Carlos she wanted out of her and Morelli's sick triangle, but she wanted to know what she meant to him since he was going back and forth on how he treated her. Stephanie told Hector in private the only things she wanted were love and commitment. She hadn't asked for a ring, wedding or kids. She had cried as she told Hector she didn't need the fence around the house or even the Bat Cave, just the Man in Black. No one knew Hector had actually been the last one to see her before her disappearance and he still felt guilty for not staying with her. When he first thought she left on her own he was hurt. He had become her confidant and friend. He had even told her before he left that evening if she needed him to call after she insisted on being alone.

Once he really began to think about the situation surrounding her disappearance and the way she behaved the last time he saw her he began to suspect it had something to do with Ranger's professional career. The realization of who could have actually taken her struck fear into him. To call the situation tense when Ranger and he were alone was a gross understatement: Hector had almost turned in his resignation the week after she disappeared until he walked into Ranger's office and saw a broken man.

"She's changed," Carlos began quietly after locking the door and sitting on the bed across from Bobby. Hector chose to grab the desk chair from the corner and positioned himself between the two beds. Carlos looked exhausted and stressed, which was a shock. The next surprise was Stephanie's absence. Surely even if she had left voluntarily and spent the last decade hiding here she would want to at a minimum meet them at the hotel?

That is, unless Ranger acted like Ranger when he saw her.

Hector gave Carlos a final disgusted look before pulling his blank face and turning to Bobby, "Explain. What happened?"

"She was held captive for some time. Until we get a clearer timeline of when she was found," Bobby hesitated as he ran his hair over his braids, "we can't be sure but she thinks it was only for a few days. Her memory seems spotty at best. I didn't know how to say it over the phone but she lost her entire memory before she was captured." Bobby had not agreed with Lester just telling Ranger over the phone and he felt maybe telling Hector once he got here would be a better option.

She forgot everything? Hector understood exactly what Bobby said, yet he could not fathom the shock she must have felt if she did not remember them. Would she ever remember them? And if she didn't what next? He couldn't see himself staying in Trenton forever when he had no family there and was still unable to make a connection romantically. What about Stephanie? Would she still accept him, tattoos and all?

To make it worse, the reason she had lost herself enraged him. His worse fear was real this entire time and they could not stop it. She suffered because they failed.

Bobby waited for Hector's response and was surprised to see him sitting so still. When he darted a quick look at him he noticed the arm of the chair was snapped off and Hector held it in his hand, absently turning it over several times.

"What else?" He quietly asked once he had calmed enough to ask him to continue.

"They tried to execute her," Ranger continued as he looked away from Hector. He felt like once he saw his reaction he would lose his control. "She was shot point blank in the forehead. She survived but the damage was severe," The last words came out as a choke.

Hector could not wrap his mind around someone hurting an innocent like Stephanie. "She was tortured?"

Bobby carefully chose his next words, "She has many scars lining her body, the worse appear to be on the back, but we haven't seen them all."

Hector struck without thought and had lunged at Ranger so quickly Bobby could not stop him. He had a knife at his throat and he was speaking quietly in Spanish explaining all the ways he would disembowel him for bringing this on her. Bobby barely had time to wonder how the hell Hector managed to get his hands on his favorite weapons before he got to the hotel while he tried to play damage control.

Bobby tried to pull Hector off and could only be thankful that Ranger chose to quietly submit and not fight back as Hector was no longer the quiet tech. This was street Hector who earned his tear tattoos and appeared to be itching to kill.

A knock at the door halted whatever was about to ensure as Hector answered with a quiet grunt. He only became slightly less furious when he opened the door to see what appeared to be a painfully hungover Lester and Tank.

Lester yawned and pushed Hector to the side as the two entered the room. After taking in Ranger and Bobby's appearances he nodded, "You didn't kill him. Good, cause the paperwork would be a bitch to file."

Hector's dark chuckle brought a tight smile from Bobby and Ranger proceeded to change his position to where he could stand in the corner of the room with his back to the wall. Bobby chose to continue the story beginning with after Stephanie was discovered in Miami.

Once Hector was brought completely up to speed on what they knew, they began filling Tank and Lester in on what they had settled on so far. Tank and Lester began making suggestions to alter how each would interact with her. The largest concern was to ensure Keith interfered only when necessary as none of the men believed his version of events. Hector remained silent, though he seemed the least concerned over Keith. He secretly was thankful Stephanie may have moved on from the destructive behavior of her past love life.

Bobby would handle all discussion from a medical standpoint. He wanted to know exactly where she was in terms of recovery and her overall condition. Learning of her initial injuries could assist in understanding the mindsets of the men who did this. His other concern was of her mental status with emphasis on her coping with what happened. Stephanie had been prone to make rash decisions or hide in denial in any kind of stressful situation. He was curious to get to understand Diana. He hoped the other men would respect Stephanie's wishes if she desired to only be referred to as Diana.

Tank had suggested he limit his discussion to Lula and their friendship. Stephanie had seemed intimidated by his size and silent behavior and their lack of a close relationship would not benefit him in anything other than superficial conversation. Tank had also suggested Hector and he be the ones to get to know her good friend Keith and to hear his complete story to see exactly how this went South so fast.

Lester insisted on hearing more about her personal life to Carlos' chagrin. Lester's point was Carlos needed an advocate on his side before Stephanie found out about how he treated her in their previous relationship. All members were concerned if she would trust them once she knew what he had said to her before her disappearance and the extent of their previous relationship. The men only knew bits and pieces about how he treated her, but they all knew how he viewed relationships so they could only imagine what bullshit she heard from him.

Bobby, Lester and Tank agreed for Ranger to take a backseat and allow Carlos to get to know Stephanie, or Diana, to understand how she would react once the investigation started. Her mindset would either help or deter the investigation.

Hector had remained silent until then.

"There's no reason for you to place yourself in her life," Hector stated firmly.

"The hell there isn't!" Carlos barked as the two were suddenly toe to toe with both men appearing to be seconds from losing control.

"Ranger," Hector began with a dark smile, "Your words to her. The last thing she heard from any of us, do you remember them?" He taunted as Ranger paled.

Hector knew how the conversation went word for word as Stephanie called him that night after she left Ranger's office in tears. He came to her home and held her as she sobbed through her story. He listened to her curse Ranger in English and Italian to Hector's surprise while he tried to hide his laughter at her sudden determination to make him "eat his words." Hector hugged her and gave her a friendly kiss goodnight as she curled up on her bed, demanding he go home to his then boyfriend. He stayed until she was deeply asleep and returned to his now ex with a heavy heart. He knew leaving her had been a mistake and within a few months of Stephanie disappearing he found out his ex had been seeing several men on the side. He left the only woman who ever loved him with all of his mistakes for a man who did not care enough to be faithful to him.

He had failed her and by allowing Ranger to manipulate this situation again he would be letting her down in the worse way. She deserved a chance to find true happiness with or without their influence. Hector looked into the face of each man and decided it was time they all knew what happened.

"I promised Stephanie I would keep her privacy and never tell any of you what she said to me that night. Before you defend our leader," He spat the word out as he gestured Ranger, "You should know why she left Rangeman that day and barely kept from crying until she got home."

"She told you?" Ranger whispered, his shame apparent as he sunk to the bed. He refused to look at his men because he would only witness the loss of their respect for him.

"Yes," Hector began.

Lester, Bobby and Tank were silent as they waited. All of the men remembered the day Stephanie went missing. Stephanie was doing decent with her skips with Hector as her backup and the two were splitting the money from the captures on skips Lula and she could not handle. Which made her sudden appearance at Rangeman such a surprise.

"Did you even see the bruises Morelli left on her when he found out about your poaching?" Hector asked a few minutes later.

"I-"

"What the fuck man?!" Lester screamed as he started for Ranger, Tank held him back and Bobby eyed his bag, sending a clear message if Lester protested. Bobby was thankful he had connections close enough to get him the supplies he needed.

"I didn't know until then," Ranger defended. He had suspected, but Stephanie had been so adamant about keeping their distance after Hawaii that Ranger had ignored the signs. Morelli was a good cop and despite acting like a raging two year old at Stephanie's accidents he had never acted abusive. Ranger had wondered more than once if Morelli had been behind her disappearance, but when they had investigated that angle there wasn't a single connection back to him.

"Of course not," Hector reasoned, sarcasm dripping off of each word, "You slept with her and sent her back to him. You continued to pursue her while keeping her at a distance by not committing yourself. You treated her as if she was just a simple fuck while sending your men out to bail her out because-"

"STOP," Tank's voice boomed.

Ranger and Hector appeared to be about to come to blows again and he knew they needed to cool off for a few minutes before they continued. Tank also knew Bobby and Lester were trying to keep themselves from tearing into Ranger also. The core team had always assumed that whatever happened to cause Stephanie to run out of Rangeman that day was between the two of them. Ranger had been unwavering in his belief their "discussion" had no correlation to her going missing. The men had never considered otherwise because Ranger was always certain of himself and his choices.

"What happened Ranger?" Bobby's barely audible voice carried through the hotel room.

Ranger moved away from Hector between the blinds out at the ocean. He turned to face his friends, but he was no longer seeing them. He was recalling that day in the office the last time he saw his Babe and lost her.

 **FLASHBACK 10 YEARS EARLIER**

Carlos was trying to remain objective. He had noticed the changes in Stephanie over the last few months, but whenever he attempted to get close to her she had shied away from him. She avoided him to the point where Hector had taken to doing random checks of her apartment and after she caught him one night she began to open up to him.

Stephanie tried to hold her head high as she approached Rangeman in her latest POS car. She was just thankful the thing didn't die on the way over to the garage. Her biggest regret was that even as she took the elevator up to Ranger's office with her box of all of his things from her apartment she knew she had to do this. As much as she wished he would tell her he loved her and to end things permanently with Morelli she was no fool. Not now.

Ranger would never commit to her. She longed for him and any future he would give her even if it only included fidelity. Stephanie was not a 'Burg woman longing for the house and family. She just wanted someone to look at her and say, "Proud of you, Babe."

Stephanie's internal pep talk ended as she stepped off the elevator. She kept a straight face as she proceeded to Ranger's office, even stopping to say hello to Lester and give Hector a nod since he was the only person who was aware that she was coming. Hector gave her a slight smile and mouthed, "Good Luck."

Stephanie braced herself for the conversation which had been brewing for almost four years as she quietly opened the office door. As she looked at the man she would do anything and give up everything for she could feel her heart breaking again.

The first time it happened was the night after Ranger chose to collect on the deal and proceeded to walk out her door without more than a, "Later Babe." She had felt so used and thrown away and yet she knew she was in love with the man. She was a willing partner in all of their affairs and she could not fault Ranger. No matter what his actions said, his words said she was just a brief physical connection for him.

Stephanie continued to stare at him, memorizing all of the details because she knew how this would end. Hector had tried to be supportive and encourage her to have faith in them. She didn't have the heart to tell them there would have to be a "them" for her to have faith in the first place.

Ranger looked up from his paperwork to take in Stephanie. She looked tired and too thin. He internally scowled, she needed to take better care of herself. He knew offering her a job would wound her pride, so Hector standing in as backup was having to do in lieu of financial assistance.

"Can we talk?" She hesitated as she closed the door and placed the box on the coffee table. She took the seat across from him and wondered if he could tell her heart was racing.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, he had heard of the rumors of her engagement to Morelli and was preparing himself for this blow. When he noted her empty ring finger he felt angry at Morelli. He could have everything Carlos wanted and he could not seem to make it work.

Stephanie fidgeted in her seat for a few minutes before sighing.

"We're not engaged," She began with a wince.

Ranger gave her a slight smile, "Always good to know your options."

Stephanie laughed, but he could read the sadness there.

"I'm not sure why everyone thought we'd come back from Hawaii engaged. Even my mother seemed floored when I came back alone."

 _Because that asshole told everyone you would be his fiance when you got back_. Ranger was thankful that he was able to keep his thoughts to himself.

"Anyway," She continued, waving her hand as if to clear away that thought, "I wanted to talk to you. Ranger, what are we doing?" She looked terrified to hear his answer and he understood then that she was holding out for him.

Stephanie Plum was a woman to pay attention to. Her quick wit, kind heart and determination made for a combination too intriguing for Carlos to resist from day one. He had also known from her upbringing all the way to her past choices in men any future he planned for them would be a pipe dream. Even if he could retire from his career and settle down with fewer enemies hunting him continuously, she would be unsatisfied. The fact that she had pulled away so much after Hawaii told him he had made the right choice in giving her every excuse he had over the years.

"Stephanie," Ranger began, ignoring her open cringe at the use of her full name, "We're both adults. We'll have an adult conversation if that's what you want." He was stalling, trying to buy time to memorize her before he broke this bond they had forged. He knew if he pushed her far enough she would pull back for good.

 _This is for the best_ , he told himself again.

"Don't patronize me!" She quipped back, her face reddening.

"I'm not," He began again, "but what you must understand is this. You made the choice when you came back from Hawaii to avoid me."

"Because you told me in Hawaii that-"

"-And you made the choice to get back with Joe," As his words sunk in he could see tears replace her anger.

"You always made it clear that-"

"And now you've decided to bring back my things," His eyes drifted to the box she had brought with her. A single cardboard box held everything that represented them.

"What did you expect?!" She screamed, jumping up from the chair so quickly it hit the floor with a bang.

"Stephanie, did you ever once all this time consider if you fought for me as I've fought for you that I wouldn't have made a qualifier?" He carefully asked as he pushed back from his desk to stand and face her.

"What do you mean?"

"Damn it Stephanie! Do you think I would jump off a bridge for a woman that I consider to be some easy piece of ass?" He demanded, his disappointment in how they misjudged each other over the years sinking in.

"But you said to fix it with him!" She defended.

"And you did that, didn't you? Stephanie who wants to claim she is independent and won't allow help from anyone goes right back to her ex boyfriend time after time because of one time I told you to."

"That's not fair Ranger! You can't have it both ways. You can't tell me you don't want a commitment in one breath and then go and say it was wrong for me to seek out someone who wanted one!"

"So that's your reasoning?" He spit out.

"It's not reasoning Ranger. We're both in the wrong here, but you won't admit it. At least I have the courage to say it! But no, you're _Ranger._ You're Mr. Cool, Calm, Collected and Calculating. You can turn off the emotions with a switch on to your poker face. The World would probably end if you actually looked me in the eye and said how you feel about me or if you found out I love you!" She slammed her hands over her mouth at the end of her rant.

Ranger cut his words off before he even finished formulating his response. She finally said it out loud and now to be fair to both of them he had to say no to what could be between them.

"Stephanie, I can't keep doing this," He avoided watching the tears roll unchecked down her face. It was the first completely honest statement he made to her. He could not risk her life by asking her to be with him.

Morelli would take good care of her. He would commit to her and represent everything she needed and wanted. Carlos and Stephanie's chemistry was undeniable but he knew this did not guarantee they could work as a couple. He especially knew his chosen profession meant he would most likely be sent back in a body bag. She deserved to grow old and happy with a person of her choosing. He would not take that from her even as he felt instant regret for what he had to give up.

He often wondered how different his life would have been if he met Stephanie before he decide to become Ranger. Maybe they could have been more.

While Carlos' mind had drifted as he watched Stephanie he tried to remain objective. Her tears and shaking hands told him how hard this was for her.

"You don't have to. I came to show you this," She lifted up her long sleeved shirt to reveal healing bruises of hand prints on both arms. Her tears had almost stopped and her look showed her bitterness to him. He had caused this.

Ranger reached for her, only to have Stephanie step back as she pointed to the box she brought with her.

"Morelli found out about the alley and guessed about Hawaii and everything else. He was...pissed," She flinched at the word as she absently touched the bruises.

"Stephanie he can't-"

"Stop Ranger. You've made your position damn clear. You don't want a commitment? Fine. Take your bullshit rules and conditions and shove them, but do not approach me again. Joe's not a bad guy, but when it comes to you and me all bets are off," She turned to walk out the door and did not give him a second glance back as she let the door close behind her.

Ranger should have gone after her and demanded she press charges. He should have gone to Joe's house and beat the shit out of him for touching his woman. He should have done _something_. Instead, he sank to the couch, his fists clenched as his rage sunk in while he stared at the box she left behind.

 **END OF FLASHBACK**

As he finished telling the story, Carlos blinked several times to notice the looks of disappointment on all of the men's faces minus Hector. He was quietly fingering his knife and appeared to be reconsidering disemboweling him.

"And that's how you left things?" Lester asked after the silence continued for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I lost my temper and was so angry at her for not telling me that Morelli hurt her that I just let her walk out the door. It was a mistake."

"No shit," Tank muttered as he stood from his place on the bed to stand in front of Ranger. "At least we know why you kept blaming yourself if she had wondered off willingly."

"I don't think she did," Hector whispered as he replaced his knife. "I was the last person to see her that night and when I left her she was still pissed at you Ranger, but she was determined to become a better bounty hunter than you and went to bed early so I could start training her the next morning," He explained as he looked at Ranger with regret, "She was determined that even if she couldn't have you she was leaving Morelli when she realized if he could hurt her once you being in the picture or not wouldn't change him. She was fast asleep when I locked her door behind me."

"Than we're back at square one," Bobby deduced as he stretched and began digging for his swimwear.

"I don't think we're going to accomplish anything else before we talk to her and we need to get ready to meet her in the lobby," Tank said as he and Lester headed out the door. Neither would look at Ranger. Bobby strolled to his bathroom, closing the door behind him.

Hector approached Ranger before he could leave.

"I know you've had a decade to get your shit together and understand where you screwed up, but as far as I'm concerned she's off limits to you."

"Hector, this is between Stephanie and me."

Hector smirked, "You mean Diana and you? You seem to not realize, you aren't dealing with Stephanie anymore and hopefully Diana will stand up for herself."

"Hector, as your boss and friend I'm asking you this one time to let us settle this," Ranger was not a stupid man, Hector was in no fear of losing his job as he was the number one tech guy in the company. As far as any mat time he might face, Hector knew in a fight based only upon skill, not to mention his well established reputation to be unafraid to push limits, they were pretty well matched. Hector was not afraid of Ranger.

Hector sighed and shook his head as he prepared to head out, "Ranger, I won't promise that. You two both screwed up but until you admit it to her and tell her everything, you're still up shit creek without a paddle."

Ranger cringed due to the fact he knew Hector was entirely right.

* * *

AN: Literally y'all the shower thing with her hair falling out happened to me when I got my hair braided when I was in high school. My friends all thought it was hilarious and proceeded to try to teach me how to properly take care of the braids. My hair still fell out the next time but this time it was only two strands of bangs. The ponytail saved my life that year.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** I always appreciate the reviews but with the last few weeks it's great to hear some positive encouragement. Thank all of you who have reviewed, favorite(d?) or followed this story.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, all of the main lovable, (or hated in some cases) and fun characters do not belong to me.

 **Warning:** It's rated M for a reason. We get the first idea of the extent of Stephanie's injuries and scars in this chapter. It's not too graphic because we're seeing the healed injuries, but I know how hard reading about this kind of thing can be. If you want to skip it stop reading after the sentence **His anger was gone as he took in her full figure.** The next bit of dialogue after that sentence you can pick back up without missing anything important.

* * *

Chapter Nine

 _Previously: Hector sighed and shook his head as he prepared to head out, "Ranger, I won't promise that. You two both screwed up but until you admit it to her and tell her everything, you're still up shit creek without a paddle."_

 _Ranger cringed due to the fact he knew Hector was entirely right._

 **Next Morning at the Condo**

Diana awoke to being shook by a very pissed off Keith. His normally styled hair resembled a porcupine and she barely stopped herself from laughing.

"Good morning to you too darling," She sweetly asked as she rolled over to see Jen's squinting eyes.

"What do you want?" Jen demanded as she sat up. The blanket fell, revealing her sports bra. Her belly button ring shown against her toned stomach. Diana sighed as no matter how much Jen and her worked out she couldn't seem to get any closer to tone than a small pooch.

"Diana, stop checking me out!" Jen burst out laughing and Diana knew then that she had spoken her thoughts aloud.

"Ugh," Diana muttered as she pulled her pillow over her eyes.

"Changing the subject," Keith rolled his eyes as he said this while Diana pulled the pillow off her eyes to fling it at him, "why am I a tiger?" Diana could practically see the steam coming off of him as he deflected her pillow. She was about to comment when Jen sprung out of the bed and stood to face him.

"Tiger my ass!" Jen insisted as she proceeded to poke him in his chest. Keith's face paled instantly after Jen began her onslaught, "MY. STRIPS. ARE. PERFECT!" Diana even flinched as Jen accented each word with a poke.

Keith held up his hands in surrender and cast a SOS look at Diana.

"You came in here, woke me up and insulted Jen. At what point did your brain catch up with your mouth?" Diana smiled as she finished with a slight hair toss and flirty smile. She pulled the blanket up a little higher to cover up the halter top and boy shorts she had worn to bed. Jen had helped Diana on multiple shopping trips of all kinds and Diana eventually stopped being as self-conscious with her.

"Fine, Jen I'm sorry but why did you shave my legs?" Keith tried to pacify Jen by giving her his best boyish smile and Diana laughed as she knew Jen wasn't buying it.

"Because, you're a dumb-ass," Jen stated as she turned for the bathroom, stripping as she went. "You're cooking breakfast!" She shouted as she closed the bathroom door.

Diana sighed as she saw the vine wrap tattoo on Jen's thighs leading down to her ankles. She got the tattoo touched up often enough to keep the bright green colors with tiny red rose peddles falling off the sides looking fresh. Diana more than once considered getting her own, but an artist that could cover her scars and keep from causing more damage was not something she could afford. Keith's family offered many times, but she refused to allow them to finance such a frivolous expense.

"Dad offered," Keith said, knowing exactly what she was thinking about.

"I know," She gave him a real smile as she reached for his hand and pulled him onto the bed. "But we both know I would not take anymore of your family's money. You've already done too much for a stranger."

Keith pulled his hand back and turned to pull Diana into his arms so she rested against his chest. "Diana, you are not a stranger. You know my parents think of you as their daughter. Most of the time they prefer you to me," Keith chuckled, but they both knew he was probably right about his parents' preference.

"Thank Keith, I'm just feeling sort of..." She turned her hand, unable to get her thought across. Diana tried to not make it obvious she was clutching the covers to keep Keith from seeing her.

Keith almost told her he understood what she was doing. Diana's self-esteem remained low no matter how Keith, Jen and their other friends tried to help. Jen was the only one of their group who Diana was comfortable changing around. "It's understandable. Last night was intense from what I gathered, but at least it's over."

Diana froze and slowly pulled back to look at him, "Keith, how much of last night do you remember?"

Keith's eyebrows furrowed as he narrowed his eyes, "Are we seeing them again today?"

Diana slowly nodded and she watched irritation cross his face as she pulled out of his embrace.

"Why are you doing this?" He quietly asked while brushing a curl out of her eyes.

"Because I want to know who I am."

"Who you were," He firmly corrected. Keith was trying to keep an open mind about these strangers who just came into town, even so his first priority was to protect Diana.

Diana narrowed her eyes at his tone.

"I meant who I am," She corrected.

"They don't _know_ you. At one point, they _knew_ you. That does not determine who you are now," Keith was keeping a firm grip on his anger at the idea of these men knowing her. He was waiting on solid proof they were who they claimed to be.

Diana forgot her shyness as an overwhelming need to defend Carlos and his men took over. She found herself standing over Keith before realization hit her.

"Where I come from, that makes up who I was and am," She insisted, her feeling of Keith stepping over the bounds of their relationship evident.

"I'm trying to watch your ass. It's obvious Carlos was some Casanova that has you wrapped around his finger and we both know this won't end well!"

"How dare you?!" Diana yelled as she got in Keith's face, they were almost nose to nose and her breathing sped with fury.

"Diana, we both know you don't date, but-"

"Don't finish that sentence Keith," Diana clearly stated.

Keith sighed, running his hands over his mussed hair.

"Whether you agree with this or not, Carlos and his friends know me. Where I'm from, my family and friends. My entire life before I got here and I want to know-"

"I WANT TO KNOW! CAN YOU SHOW ME? I WANNA-"

"Shut it Jen!" Keith shouted over Jen's singing as she entered the room, trying to break up the tension.

Jen gave him an innocent shrug and smile as she gauged Diana's emotional status. Diana was standing with her scars exposed which was something Jen rarely saw her do and Keith had never seen.

His anger was gone as he took in her full figure. There were knife wounds covering her exposed abdomen he was seeing for the first time only because her shirt had rolled up. He could make out initials RCM across the top of her breasts. Patches of skin along her arms were discolored from old burn marks and he could make out other pieces of words he assumed were in Spanish. The rage and savagery of the pigs that did this to her was evident based on the amount of flesh missing more apparent by how her shirt clung to her small frame. Diana had lost weight continuously and now Keith realized all of her bones appeared to be about to come out of her skin. The cuts along her arms were nothing compared to what her shirt hid from him.

"Keith-I-I," Diana's voice cracked as she felt Keith's eyes upon her. The sobs rocked her each time she tried to speak.

"Diana, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No!" Diana screeched, pushing past him to the bathroom and slamming the door behind herself.

Beach Inn and Suites

Pensacola, FL

September 11, 2016

1200

Carlos tried to remain calm, but his mind was in overdrive processing all they learned since he met "Diana" the day before. Hector ran a background check on Diana, Keith and his father and most of her story seemed shallow at best. Hector easily hacked into the police station's system searching for any record of her case and there was nothing. Bobby pointed out perhaps the only records were paper, but the odds were low. Tank was concerned that Keith and his father were behind everything. Lester agreed yet Hector hesitate; if Keith wanted to execute Stephanie, what purpose did keeping her alive have?

Carlos and Tank chose to wear black swim trunks with black t-shirts; given Tank's size he was intimidating no matter what he wore. Lester and Bobby took a more typical approach in bright board shorts though Carlos knew Lester probably intended to wear a speedo. All of the men had agreed to avoid wearing anything with the Rangeman logo in case Stephanie had remained under the radar of whoever attacked her.

"It'll be fine," Tank spoke quietly to Carlos while Bobby and Lester were comparing notes with Hector about what they found. Bobby and Hector were trying to decide the best way to get a hold of Stephanie's medical records from her accident.

Carlos relaxed against the wall, keeping the front door in his peripheral vision. "I know," his confidence in himself was for show, but Tank chose not to call him on it.

"Carlos," Hector muttered as he took the place next to Ranger, Tank moved to join Bobby and Lester on the sofa across from them.

Ranger decided to wait and see if Hector had more to say. His indignation of Carlos' past actions remained apparent based on the looks he kept receiving.

"I don't like this, we should take her back to Trenton," Hector murmured quiet enough to ensure only their small group overheard them. Lester had chosen a hotel with minimal security cameras due to privacy, though him knowing the owners assisted more in his choice than safety.

"I thought you would be the last to suggest that, behind the _tonto,_ " Carlos gestured to Lester earning a slight smirk from Hector when Lester responded to Carlos in Spanish that Carlos was jealous of his "lady skills."

"Believe me _primo,_ I do not need your lady skills. I prefer bedmates I don't have to pay for," Carlos smugly told Lester with his blank face in place to let Les know he was laughing at him on the inside.

Bobby burst out laughing while Lester stuttered, "One damn time! I swear, she didn't look like a hooker! Right Brown?"

The men turned to Bobby to which he shrug, "Man, I told you you would pay if you slept with her," Bobby suddenly appeared completely engrossed in his tablet as he looked over Diana's background check.

Lester was about to comment when he looked up to see Diana Keith approaching from the parking lot. He immediately saw a beautiful African American girl with him and he noticed the second Bobby did too because he whispered, "Holy hell." Lester agreed.

The last member of their group was a small woman who appeared to be Albino woman who was wearing a large coverup which hid most of her features. As the four moved closer to the entrance Keith held the door open and he noted the African American woman came in first smiling at Bobby as soon as she laid eyes on him while Stephanie placed a hand on the small of the back of the remaining woman.

Carlos noted Stephanie chose to wear a white coverup that prevented her arms from being seen and her shorts came down to her calves. She had changed so much in the last ten years and he timid smile when she caught him looking at him spoke volumes on how much further they had left to go to bring her back.

* * *

AN:Alright, I'm stopping the chapter here because I'm literally starting a MBA program today but I wanted to get this out there before I get too swamped with school work. The beach scene is next which will feature the men each having one-on-one conversations with Stephanie. I want to spend a whole chapter on that so it'll be a little long. Hopefully I'll have that up before next week. Sorry for the delay but RL has been nuts. NO excuses though.

tonto = Spanish for fool

primo = Spanish for male cousin


End file.
